The Wonders of Insanity
by 13Nessie13
Summary: Psychiatrist Dr. Okane wants revenge. Therefore she is put in charge of the mentally insane Akatsuki but it's an organization full of secrets. Love, hate, misunderstandings and laughs will become reality as friendships are born and battles are fought. AU
1. Prologue

**Before you begin to read the story I have a few things to say:**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did the Akatsuki would be alive and well, running into the sunset.**

**Warnings:**

**OC, OOC (hopefully not too much), and the possibility to go insane.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Okane, if you will please follow me," the dark-haired secretary named Shizune said, with a friendly smile on her face and a hand held out motioning for the wooden door, which lead out of Dr. Tsunade Senju's office.<p>

The 24-year-old brunette simply started heading for the door, Shizune fast on her heels. The secretary quickly moved in front of Dr. Okane and led her through a couple of hallways and rooms of various sizes, while explaining the routines and life at the famous asylum they were currently touring. After half an hour of walking the duo reached a big heavy-looking metal door, which was guarded by two large men and a code system. Shizune hesitantly showed the doctor the code casting a few worried glances at her companion every now and then. Dr. Okane inwardly rolled her dark green eyes. She knew very well that the other woman didn't trust her, but her boss, Dr. Senju, did and that was all that mattered.

After having typed the code the metal door opened with a deep rumble, while a lamp above the door started glowing red. As the two women walked through the door Shizune began to talk.

"This is the place where all our most critical cases are kept, and as you can see-" BAM!

The door interrupted the speech as it shut behind the women.

The room they entered was fairly light considering the loss of windows. The walls were white and the ceiling was, unsurprisingly, decorated with bright shining lamps. The walls to their right and left were each host to five large glass cells. In the cells there were a minimum of materialistic things: a bed, a bookshelf, a sink and a toilet. On the ceiling outside of each cell was a camera which was constantly filming.

The 'critical cases', as they had been described, were in reality an organization of the ten most dangerous psychotic serial killers in all the western world. The Akatsuki. And they were all currently starring at the newcomers in a way that a predator would it's pray. The small secretary looked quite intimidated by this, while the doctor seemed unfazed and showed no expression whatsoever.

Shizune made no sign to move, so the dear Dr. Okane decided it to be time she spoke for the first time on their tour. She turned to look at Shizune, a sickly sweet smile dominating her face.

"If you do not mind I would like for you to introduce me to the sweet little people in the cells. They are, after all, the whole reason I am here," she cooed. A few of the criminals snickered at that, but soon regained their glare. The doctor really had nothing against the other woman, but neither was she the most patient person on planet earth. After the shock the secretary got as the other spoke, she didn't even notice the hidden insult and stammered a small "Y-yes," and walked towards the first cell. Oh yeah. Dr. Okane was not only a highly professional psychiatrist; she was also an incredible smooth talker.

They reached the first cell and inside sat a small figure in a straightjacket on the perfectly made bed. It was a dark-haired male with an unusually blank expression.

"This is Itachi Uchiha. I am sure you have heard of him, no?" Her companion nodded. Of course she had heard of him. The guy slaughtered his entire clan with the exception of his younger brother on a single night, for crying out loud! However, on the outside she remained expressionless, as did the man in front of her, only separated by an extra-thick bulletproof glass wall. Despite of that she was positive that every single person in the large room could hear the limited number of words being said. This being because the walls had a small amount of round holes in them approximately one and a half meters above the floor. The holes being the reason that the prisoners could actually breathe.

They moved across the slim hall at the cell directly opposite the Uchiha's. The occupant of that cell was positively the biggest person Dr. Okane had seen in real life, and that was quite a statement coming from her considering her own father. The criminal had an odd familiarity with a shark, when looking at his light blue skin, blue hair and razor sharp teeth.

"This man is Kisame Hoshigaki, the partner of Itachi Uchiha. I assume you are familiar with the fact that the Akatsuki worked in pairs of two. Anyway, you may know Mr. Hoshigaki as 'Samahada' as the rest of the media world doe-" SLAM!

As Shizune had mentioned his 'media-name' the man had slammed his fist against the glass beside him.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" he hissed through his teeth in an oddly high-pinched voice. Shizune simply ignored him and began to walk on to the next cell but Dr. Okane stayed with the enraged man. After a few seconds of a starring-contest between the man and the doctor, the latter bowed her head.

"I apologize," she said with a serious voice. "I will make sure it does not happen again." And with that, before Kisame could reply, she walked on to the next cell where the other female stared at her with an open mouth. Dr. Okane however ignored her and pointed her attention to the blond criminal inside the cell that held an expression much like a kid in a candy store, as he kept mouthing the word 'bang' over and over again. It was obviously a male, Dr. Okane thought to herself, but she could also see why people might mistake him for the opposite.

She learned that the blond man was the famous terrorist bomber Deidara Iwa, who along with his partner, 'the Scorpion' aka Sasori Akasuna, were known as 'the Artists', as both believed they created art with the way they killed their victims. Deidara blew his up as he was the perfect arsonist and had a fetish for explosions, while Sasori, a bit creepier, believed true art lasts forever and therefore turned his victims into puppets, seeing himself as a puppetmaster. How he turned real human beings into puppets Shizune failed to mention, as they had moved from the bomber's cell to Sasori's. Dr. Okane wished to know, but deemed it better to spare the secretary from explaining something she either was throughout disgusted by or simply didn't know. Maybe the doctor would have the chance to ask the redhead herself, she mused, even though she knew she definitely would.

They then reached the cell of a ginger-haired male with at least a dozen or so facial piercings and very hypnotizing eyes. Dr. Okane felt all glares harden on her.

"This," Shizune started, "is Pain. The leader of Akatsuki." She didn't say more. She didn't need to.

After a tensed silence they turned to the cell facing the leader, where a pair of beautiful but bored golden eyes met them, strands of bright blue hair sometimes blocking the vision, while the person occupied her fingers with an origami crane she kept folding and unfolding.

"Meet the only female member of the Akatsuki and the partner of Pain: 'the Angel' Konan Tenshi." Again was nothing more said, and they moved on.

As they arrived to the next cell the dark tanned Dr. Okane wondered how the nervous woman beside her would introduce the next man. To be honest, she herself was also a bit nervous as to how _she_ would react. Oh, what was she thinking? She was a psychiatrist; a professional. She would not let anyone affect that. Least of all _that _the cell a pair of hard green eyes bathed in crimson red, much like her own, glared at her in particular, while the rest of his face remained hidden by a mask which also covered his hair. Dr. Okane was, to say the least, very relieved. She was not quite sure if she could handle looking at his face yet. She would if the situation forced her to, but as they say: 'better not push your luck' and the doctor certainly had no wish to do so.

Shizune looked from the criminal to the psychiatrist, while secretly wishing she was anywhere but at the asylum at that moment. Well. Better get it over with, right?

"W-well, this i-is… well… Kaku- sorry, of co-course you know his… his, erm, n-name, I mean… ha… ha, um, yeah."

The doctor was almost chocked at how calm she managed to keep herself and even felt the urge to chuckle at how extremely nervous the other woman seemed, but needless to say she remained blank and moved, with slightly shaking legs, on to the next cell with Shizune quickly following her.

Dr. Okane found herself highly amused with the sight and conversation that met her here. A man, about twenty or so with fierce violet eyes and slicked back silver hair, silently fumed and stared accusingly at the psychiatrist, his hand holding a pendant tight around his neck while he rocked back and forth. The remains of his shirt lay scattered on the floor. The brunette just kept starring at him with her blank expression. And then he snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING LOOKING AT, YOU BITCH FROM HELL?" he screamed, glare still in place. Shizune jumped at the sudden outburst, clearly surprised. Dr. Okane didn't even blink.

"You," she answered monotone.

The male seemed taken aback by this.

"Well… WELL FUCKING DON'T, OKAY?"

"Okay." She turned around and headed towards yet another strangely colored man. This one didn't look like a shark though. More like a… plant? As she did this Deidara couldn't hold in a snicker at the highly confused silver haired and shirtless male.

As routine Shizune followed the doctor and quickly apologized on behalf of who she now introduced as Hidan Neco: 'the Jashinist'. Then she introduced the plant-guy as Zetsu 'the cannibal' Shokubutsu. Zetsu had unusually yellow eyes and green hair, but even _more_ unusual skin. The entire right side of his body was pitch-dark black, while the left side was white as snow. The secretary explained that he, besides from being a cannibal, also had a split-personality disorder.

The last cell was occupied by a man with a childish orange spiral-formed mask. The man didn't say anything but tilted his head to the side in a curious manner. Dr. Okane instantly recognized him as the killer Tobi, often referred to as 'Good Boy Tobi'.

Just as her and Shizune turned back towards the metal door and planned to leave, a dark rough voice reached their ears, and even though they only heard one word, that one word was enough to make an uncomfortable shiver run through Shizune, while Dr. Okane secretly smiled an almost sick smile on the inside. Yes, only _one _word, or should I say… name?

"_**Kataya!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for a prologue huh? Kinda cliffhanger I know, but bear with me, it's my first story.<strong>

**Also I have to say that I have absolutely nothing against Shizune even though I was pretty mean to her in this chapter. Sorry! It was the little blue elves that made me do it!**

…**yeah… you can blame my 2 best friends for that one… anyway:**

**Please R&R! I laugh at flamers ;)**

**Nessie**


	2. The Merry Puppeteer

**Hey there! Nessie-chan is back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, you would surely be able to tell by the supreme dominants of Akatsuki…**

**I probably should warn you against OOCness but hopefully not too much.**

**Please enjoy AND REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way I know what you think, and if there's anything I should improve.**

* * *

><p>Three hours had gone by since psychiatrist Dr. Kataya Okane had visited the Akatsuki at the famous Amegakure Asylum. Three hours since she had seen <em>that <em>man, and yet she still could not get her mind off it, let alone stop shaking.

As she stood in the small kitchen of her apartment, cooking the daily dinner consisting of instant ramen, her mind began to wander to the highlight of the day. It had been beyond weird to hear him speak her name again, but what truly pleased her was the _way _he had said it. She was quite positive no one else had heard the emotions behind the word but her. To others his voice had seemed rough and irritated, but she knew better. Chock was the first and most dominant emotion; that much was certain. She also detected guilt and… perhaps a bit of grief? The next and last emotion she recognized was something that really pissed her off though. He had sounded almost _accusing_.

The mere thought of it made her spill her ramen, as she made her way towards the worn couch, which also served as her bed at the moment. It just seemed too alien in the bedroom.

Considering the events of the day Kataya found herself being absolutely exhausted, so instead of making herself a new dinner she tried to clean up the one currently lying on her living room floor. This proved to be a rather difficult task, as the sauce kept seeping down between the cracks in the wooden floor.

After 5 minutes of intense fighting against what was once an eatable dinner, she simply gave up, throwing the soaked paper on the floor, while glaring at the mess she had made. To finish the disaster she kicked the ramen container across the room, just for the sake of doing it, until it bumped into some forgotten laundry.

"Oh, for Christ sake…" she muttered to no one in particular, but instead of picking it up she decided it was time to go to bed. She didn't even bother to take off her clothes, as she tugged her blanket tight around her body.

Before she could doze off to the blissful world of sleep, her mind took her a couple of hours back in time.

_Just as her and Shizune turned back towards the metal door and planned to leave, a dark rough voice reached their ears, and even though they only heard one word, that one word was enough to make an uncomfortable shiver run through Shizune, while Dr. Okane secretly smiled an almost sick smile on the inside. Yes, only one word, or should I say… name?_

"_**Kataya!"**_

_Shizune looked at the woman beside her questioningly. The secretary was on the verge of asking if she should leave, but the doctor didn't make any move to turn around. Not that she could blame her really. Instead Shizune pointed her attention towards the man who had spoken. His eyes looked frustrated. "Kakuzu," the short woman quietly mumbled to herself, with something resembling pity in her voice._

_Kataya simply ignored the both of them. She kept walking through the door with a concerned Shizune, and not once did she look back._

* * *

><p>The stars watched over the sleeping city, like a guardian angel would over a tiny newborn baby. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful. Like the darkness of the night could hide all the wrongdoings of the world. That was until…<p>

"Arrrrgh!" Kataya woke up at the sound of her own scream. She could instantly feel herself sweating beyond belief, while her pulse was racing away.

"Ugh, not again," she complained to herself, as she groggily tried to figure out what time it was. "4.30 am. You have got to be kidding me…" she deadpanned. She sighed deeply and made her way towards the bathroom, though she didn't stop mumbling to herself until the water started to cool her down. She sighed again in bliss before mumbling a last "fucking nightmare."

When she exited the bath she found that the sweat had been replaced by her entire body shaking uncontrollably.

In an attempt to stop it she hurried to a small cabinet in the kitchen, from where she took out a large bottle, before she went to fetch a glass of fitting size.

Kataya wasn't normally a very big fan of alcohol, but it was 5.10 in the morning, plus she had to get up in one hour, so it was pointless to go back to sleep, and on top of it all she was still shaking.

'_Oh, what the hell'_ she thought to herself as she started sipping the clear vodka she had poured in the glass. When she felt the shaking come to an end she sighed relieved.

After that, time seemed to go unbelievably fast, and soon she was on a bus on her way to the asylum.

Upon her arrival she instantly went to see Dr. Senju, who wished to discuss her future there.

The doctor sat behind a paper filled mahogany desk, while looking incredibly bored. When Kataya entered she lightened up though and motioned for the other woman to sit down as well. The two women stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Dr. Senju broke the silence.

"So you did decide to come back to us. I can't say I'm surprised though. I think we both know you would, regardless any compromises I put up," she started.

Kataya narrowed her eyes at that. "I thought we already agreed to whatever compromises there might be, yesterday?"

"We did – I'm just pointing out the obvious. And before you even think of asking, I'll let you know that I haven't changed my mind; if you want to work with Kakuzu, you will work with the rest of the Akatsuki as well." Kataya flinched the second Dr. Tsunade mentioned _that_ name, but either the blond doctor didn't notice or just didn't care.

"And I agreed to that compromise, though I think I deserve to know why. You failed to mention that," Kataya insisted.

The elder woman sighed. "I have had the Akatsuki in my custody for nearly a year now with top psychiatrists' working with them, yet not _one_ of them has shown any noticeable signs of improvement. Then you show up at my asylum; a brand new psychiatrist, who is currently famous in most of the United States for your miraculous work with our time's most feared insane criminal, Madara. Would you really expect me to let go of an opportunity like that? Especially when I have the means to practically blackmail you to cooperate," she finished with a smirk and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

As much as Kataya would like to say she disagreed and were slightly offended by the comment, her inner self couldn't help but linger at the fact, that it sounded unmistakably much like something she herself would say. All in all Dr. Senju reminded her so very much of herself from time to time: the very thought of it secretly irritated her beyond belief.

"Very well, then. I suppose that _does _make _some kind _of sense," she finally admitted against her will.

"Of course it does," the other said with a smile and a hint of pride in her voice. Then, however, she turned serious again. "I have one more thing I'd like to make clear though."

Kataya _really_ didn't like the sound of that. In the short amount of time the two doctors had known each other, they had quickly figured out that, whenever Dr. Tsunade said anything, the brunette had a nasty habit of disagreeing and vice versa.

"I think it would be in everybody's best interest, if you started working with some of the other members of Akatsuki, _before _you start working with Kakuz-"

"Absolutely not!" Kataya was glaring at the blond in a way the most hardcore criminals would fear. Despite that, it seemed to have very little effect on Tsunade.

"Dr. Okane! I will not discuss this. At this point I don't think you're strong enough mentally to start out with _him_. You know this to be true, even if you don't want to admit it. You can work with two or three of the others as a starter, so to speak," the owner of the asylum said with a stern voice that left, as she had said, little to be discussed.

"…Fine," the other spoke seemingly calm, while she secretly fumed.

After five minutes of uncomfortable silence Kataya sighed. _'No need to get all worked up over it, if she won't change her mind anyway. I guess it _would _be fun to work with some of the others too'_ she thought to herself as she withdrew her glare.

"So…" she said after a while. "Who will I try out first?"

* * *

><p>While the two female doctors kept trying to bite each other's heads off, Kakuzu sat on his neatly made bed deep in thought.<p>

Despite his mental problems he was no stupid man. Actually he was considered quite intelligent and clever minded, though with an _unhealthy _interest for ripping out people's hearts. Literally.

Kakuzu was very well aware of his own intelligence, which was also why he mentally cursed himself for the shock, that had taken over his body and mind, as he had seen _her_ just outside his cell the previous day. He had always known that she eventually would seek him out, so _why_ had it come as such a shock?

'_It has been twelve years after all' _he mused. _'Twelve years… Has time really run that fast? …My sweet little Kataya…' _he thought as a creepy and challenging grin dominated his usual irritated features. _'I wonder what you have in mind for me…'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the door to the Akatsuki's 'dungeon' swung open, and in walked the very cause of his current thoughts, accompanied by two men dressed in white. One of them was holding a gun-looking device, but instead of bullets, it was loaded with little arrows, that were coated in a serum, which would make the victim lose consciousness in no time.

Kakuzu knew this as a fact, since he had found himself at the wrong end of that gun one too many times.

He watched as the trio made their way towards Sasori's cell, who stared at them with a look of indifference on his face.

As the two men dressed the redhead in a straitjacket, the 'gun' pointed at him at all time, Kakuzu kept his eyes on the female.

She stirred a little, as if she could feel him starring at her and finally turned her head to meet his strong gaze. Her own eyes were a blur of emotion to Kakuzu, although she was obviously trying to hide it behind a glare. The emotion he found the most pleasure in digging out from the frustrated doctor's eyes, were sheer and deeply regretted _curiosity_. The supposedly emotionless serial killer was actually quite _amused_ by the sight.

The moment was destroyed, as Sasori and the two orderlies walked out of said redhead's cell. They lead Sasori to the end of the room opposite the metal door, where another, smaller door decorated the wall. It was no secret what was behind the door. They had all been there – all the Akatsuki, and all of them hated it with an equal passion: the therapy room.

* * *

><p>As the straightjacket had been removed from the patient, and the door to the therapy room shut behind Kataya, with the two men's promise to be right outside if anything should happen, she shivered in a mix of angst and excitement. The calm gaze of Sasori Akasuna met her, with an obvious hint of expected insanity.<p>

He sat on a simple, uncomfortable-looking chair on one side of a desk. Kataya sat down across from the serial killer.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the man across from her beat her to it.

"Oh. No notebook I see? That is quite unusual; wouldn't you say so, Kataya Okane?" His voice was very calm and sophisticated, but at the same time extremely challenging. His eyes narrowed in a way that would indicate he already knew the answer for whatever question he may ask but simply wished for the counterpart to voice it.

The complete image of him, received only from that first line, was a dangerously provocative, yet intelligent psychopath.

'_Just lovely' _the doctor thought to herself, with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"I don't do notebooks. I find them distracting and a waste of time, to be honest," she answered in her own professional voice.

"Is that so? That would make perfect sense, I guess, if you could remember and analyze everything being said in a therapy meeting such as this, without the means of a material thing like a notebook, that is," he said with a disbelieving voice and a devious smirk on his lips.

Before the criminal could say more to offend her, Kataya took a recoding tape from the bag she had brought with her, turned it on and put in on the desk, irritation clear in her movements, although she tried to hide it.

"Now that is more like it; don't you agree dear?" he commented satisfied.

"You seem awfully interested in my opinion Mr. Akasuna? And I would really much appreciate it if you didn't call me such names," she said, trying to regain her professional self.

The criminal chose to ignore her request regarding the nickname. "Please, call me Sasori, dear. And of course I would want your opinion, as you, as far as I'm concerned, will be the one in charge of our 'treatment' from now on; am I not correct?" he asked in false concern.

Kataya opened her mouth to reply, when she, once again was interrupted by the man across from her. It secretly annoyed her to no end.

"You're nervous," he stated calmly with a knowingly look in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What would make you say that?"

"You keep grinding your hands together; a sure sign you're sweating. Besides, your breathing is quite irregular, meaning your heart is beating at random intervals; caused by stress I should say."

"I beg to differ," she said as composed as possible, while she mentally cursed herself and rearranged her hands. "You on the other hand seem quite calm?"

"Oh, I have tried this many times before Kataya, and not one of those previous pathetic persons should have the right to call themselves psychiatrists." There was something resembling anger in his voice.

"Ahh, yes," Kataya remembered. "In your files it said you graduated as a psychiatrist from 'Sunagakure Academy of Psychology', just before you were captured. Must be frustrating; being a psychiatrist who is questioned, judged and looked down upon by other psychiatrists. Thinking they can cure you from who you are…" she mused, trying to provoke him.

"Do you look down on me, doctor? Judge me?"

"Look down on you? No. Quite the contrary. I see you as someone I can learn from – someone who can improve me. Do I judge you? Of course. Judgment and prejudice: some of the most basic traits in human nature. I couldn't stop judging you if I wanted to. What matters, however, is _how_ I judge you," the brunette stated, desperately hoping he accepted her response. It seemed he did.

"Congratulations Kataya. That was the right answer," he pronounced in a playful voice. "This might prove more interesting than I thought," he added. "So, how _do_ you judge me, dear?"

"Ah-ah. It's my turn to ask the questions, _don't you think?_" The last part was slightly mocking.

Sasori just shook his head.

"Quid pro quo, Kataya," he replayed jokingly.

Said doctor frowned. "It figures you would have seen 'Silence of the Lamps'."

"Why of course!" he exclaimed joyfully, clapping his hands together. "He is quite interesting, isn't he? Hannibal Lecter. Very fascinating…" he mused.

"Extremely," she commented drily. "You sound positively in love with him," she muttered under her breath, hoping he didn't hear her.

"Love your sarcasm," he said with that irritatingly provocative glint in his eyes. "But I stand by what I said, dear. Quid pro quo; if I tell you things, I expect you to do the same in return. It's only fair that way, you see."

"I see what you mean, Mr. Akasuna, but so far you have been the only one asking the questions," she insisted.

"Now, what did I say to you about my name? And if you haven't questioned me, it would be your own fault. You are the psychiatrist; I am just the poor insane guy," he stated.

Kataya hated that he was right. "Why puppets?" She decided to start with the most obvious question regarding his fetish for turning his victims into puppets.

"What is true art, Kataya?"

She instantly knew this to be an important question, since the puppeteer saw himself as an artist, so she thought about it for a moment. "I would say that… true art is when an artist creates something that other people can love and appreciate even after said artist's death." She studied his expression to see if she had his approval.

"Very good. True art is eternal; something that lasts through the ages of time; something that does not decay," he then added.

"Like puppets?" Kataya guessed. He didn't answer her.

"Tell me doctor," he started, as he leaned forward with hands interlaced and darkened features. The temperature in the semi-lightened room seemed to drop a few degrees, as the next words were said. A wide, creepy grin replaced the previous smirk on his face, just as all the blood drained from his opponents face. "Do you ever play with puppets?"

…

It took the brunette a couple of minutes to find her voice again.

"Wh-what do you mean, Mr. Aka-Sasori?" she nervously asked.

"I mean," he repeated, "do you ever play with puppets? With a friend or… a sister, perhaps?" he said with a mischievous expression.

"Brother!" she quickly corrected him.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow to voice the unspoken question.

"I hav-had a brother. Not a sister," she explained, while trying to keep calm.

"Had? What happened to your brother?"

"Do you see yourself as insane?" she asked instead of answering the man's question. Luckily it seemed he went along with her change of subject.

"All people are insane, Kataya; some in more drastic ways than others. Do I believe I can be 'cured'; that I can change? Perhaps. It would solely depend on the psychiatrist," he said with a smirk.

With that, their first therapy session ended. It wasn't until she exited the asylum, that it hit Kataya; he had been toying with her all along!

'_FUCK!' _she thought to herself as she made her way towards the bus stop.


	3. A Friend Of Gold

**I'm sorry for the wait, life got in the way.**

**I still, in no possible way, whatsoever, own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Ring ring ring.<em>

Kataya growled and glared at her phone. She was _not _in the mood for talking.

She was still mad as all hell, at how her session with Sasori had gone, even though it had been more than 24 hours ago. However, the phone did not stop ringing from its place on the coffee table. Once again she growled before harshly picking up the poor defenseless Nokia.

"_What?_" she hissed at whoever was unlucky enough to have disturbed her moment of bitterness.

"_Geez, someone's having a bad day. And besides, is that any way to greet your best friend?"_ a perky southern accent voice asked.

Kataya instantly felt a small stab of guilt in her stomach and tried to calm herself down. "I'm sorry Karin. I'm just really stressed out and irritated right now," she told her best and only friend.

"_I can hear that honey. Hey, can you tell me something? Why is it that, when I turned on my TV this morning, I was told that my best friend has just started working at Amegakure Asylum, without me knowing it?"_ Karin asked accusingly.

Kataya felt her eyes widen for a moment, before she exclaimed: "How the hell did the press find out about that?"

"_So it _is_ true!"_ the other stated._ "What kind of friend would wait for the media to reveal something like that, before telling me?"_

"My kind? I _cannot_ believe the media found out about it already…" the brunette sulked. She was not exactly a big fan of what she called 'organized gossip'.

"_Would you focus for a minute Kaya? We were talking about your lacking responsibility as a friend!" _Kataya could hear the other girl sigh. _"You know what, you sound like you're in desperate need of a massage, now that I think about it,"_ Karin then said.

Kataya immediately knew what the other had in mind. "Listen Karin, I appreciate the concern, really, but I _beg _you not to come to my apartme-"

"_Too late!" _the redheaded female interrupted in a joyful voice and hung up.

Half an hour later the door of Kataya's apartment swung open with a bang. At the door stood a grinning 23-year-old girl, with bright red hair in an unusual style, thick glasses, and dressed in various colors.

The brunette raised her dark green eyes from the screen of her laptop and studied her best friend with a deadpanned expression. "You look like a rainbow threw up on you," Kataya informed the other girl.

Grin still in place Karin jumped on the couch next to her irritated friend. "Just because you only wear black, brown, green and gray, doesn't mean I can't be fashionable."

"I just don't feel like mirroring a flower field…" the eldest mumbled, while returning to her laptop. She was currently searching for all information she could get on the artist duo, Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Iwa. Since Kataya was quite an impatient person, she had earlier convinced Dr. Senju, that she was more than capable of working with more than one Akatsuki member at the same time, resulting in a session with the bomber later that day. Considering how it had gone with the puppeteer, she had decided to make sure she was properly prepared this time; so far, with no results.

Despite the eldest desperate try to ignore the redhead, Karin kept bugging her best friend, until Kataya told her everything that had happened at the asylum.

"I think that Dr. Senju chick was right in letting you wait to talk to _him_, you know…" Karin finally said. That comment earned her a growl and a mumbled: "Whose side are you on bitch?"

Karin just laughed and motioned for the moody psychiatrist to sit down in front of her. Kataya rolled her eyes but couldn't hold in a relieved moan, when the redhead started massaging her.

"Hot damn girl, you're tense!" Karin exclaimed, but the girl in question just ignored her. Afterwards Kataya shooed Karin out the door, as the brunette was to be at the asylum in time for her appointment with Deidara.

Before the two girls separated, Karin _insisted _on picking Kataya up, after she had been at the asylum, for a reason the brunette didn't know. Karin only mentioned something regarding a 'surprise'; Kataya wasn't sure, if she was to be excited about it or not.

* * *

><p>Once again the green eyed psychiatrist found herself waiting for two orderlies, to fetch her new patient. This time though, said patient had her full attention, as he started to trash around and yell profanities at the men in white to avoid the straitjacket. Just as one of the orderlies was about to pull the trigger on the 'gun', Kataya stopped him. That got everybody to stare at her, as if she was an alien. She looked at the blond terrorist with curious eyes.<p>

"You are claustrophobic?" she guessed. Deidara nodded with a surprised look on his face.

"Drop the straightjacket," she said to the man beside the criminal. She knew a straightjacket would trigger that kind of phobia, since it was so tight and locked the bearer in an uncomfortable position. Both the orderlies stared at her in shock.

"B-but… Dr. Okane… He's… We can't just-"

"I said drop the straightjacket. I take full responsibility for whatever accident it might cause," she insisted. Both orderlies nodded, much against their wills. One of the men kept pointing the 'gun' at Deidara, while the other looked insecure on what to do. Kataya groaned angrily and marched into the cell. "Just grab him, for crying out loud! He's not poisoned," she snapped and walked behind the blond, to do the job herself. She forced both his arms on his back and headed for the room in the back of the 'dungeon'.

As they passed _his _cell, she simply ignored him. It was a new tactic she intended to use from now on, as she found herself shaking, whenever she made the mistake of looking at the masked man.

When the psychiatrist and patient were seated across from one another, with the door closed and recorder turned on, Deidara began to laugh. It sounded, with much similarity, like a child on Christmas Eve, though with a hint of hysterical amusement. Kataya waited patiently for the laughter to fade away and once it did, the blond spoke with a pleased voice:

"You actually figured out I was claustrophobic after watching me for less than 2 minutes, un? If you don't mind me saying, that's awesome! You also have one hell of a firm grip," he giggled, while fidgeting with the sleeve of his gray shirt.

Despite her determined try to fight it, the brunette found, that she could not resist the urge to smirk at that. The girly looking man was strangely surrounded by an aura of humor, which made it almost hard to picture him as a psychopath.

"You're impressed?" she chuckled.

"Very," he declared, as he flashed his tongue to lick his lips. His long, blond hair covered the left part of his face, leaving only his right sky-blue eye to be seen, which, at the moment, was shining with joy and insanity. "But how did you know, un? About the phobia, I mean. The other psychiatrist just thought I was trying to break free and kill them or something crazy like that, un!"

"Is it really crazy to think that? You have killed before, after all," Kataya pointed out, slightly amused by his speech impediment.

"True, un," the man agreed, "but all my killings have been for the sake of art. There would be nothing artistic about strangling someone." He made a pause to once again lick his lips, before he continued. "But answer my question, un; how did you know about my phobia, when nobody else did?"

Kataya thought about it for a moment before reaching a conclusion. "I suppose I am the first psychiatrist to encounter you, who is also personally familiar with phobia… Unbelievable as it sounds, considering psychiatrist ought to be professionals in the area of the human mind," she stated.

Deidara's visible eye widened. "What kind of phobia do you suffer from, un?" he asked with sincere curiosity in his voice. She far from felt like revealing her one true weakness though, and wondered if he would be offended if she failed to answer, but to her surprise, the blond seemed to have noticed her hesitation.

"You don't have to answer my question you don't want to, un. I'm just curious," he said with an eager smile.

Again Kataya felt her mood lighten at that. She wondered for a moment if he was aware of the affect he had on her mood, but decided against it; he was too authentic to be acting. Then she found herself actually _wanting _to answer his question.

"Arachnophobia," she said in a disgusted tone.

His entire face lightened up in a huge grin, pleased that she had answered. "So you're afraid of spiders, un," he stated, while, yet again, wetting his lips. A habit, Kataya had noticed, which made him seem much more psychotic that his personality.

"Deathly scared," she granted bitterly. She decided to change the subject, since the current one made her shiver in a sickly unpleasant way, while sweat began to form on her forehead. "You seem quite chatty, considering the files from your former psychiatrist said you refused to talk. Why is that?"

He began to laugh once more. "Have you ever _met _my former psychiatrist? I've never known a bigger jerk than him, and that's saying something, if you bear in mind, that I have been introduced to some pretty nasty types through the years, un! I wouldn't mind making _him _art…" He mused about the last part for a moment, mouthing the word 'bang' along with fitting hand gestures, before remembering he wasn't done talking. "Besides, Danna said you were worth talking to, and again, that's _really _saying something, when it's coming from him, so I thought I might give it a try," he smirked.

Kataya frowned confused. "Danna?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sasori no Danna, un," the bomber said, with his face drawn in something resembling a caring grin, if such an expression even existed.

"Why do you call him that?"

Deidara just smiled and flashed his tongue. For the first time the brunette noticed a silver chain, hanging around the criminal's neck, with a small black scorpion attached to it. She made a mental note to find out what exactly 'Danna' meant, when she got home.

She then remembered something she had wanted to ask him about, throughout their entire session.

"You are unusually upbeat, considering you're sentenced to stay here at the asylum for the rest of your life?"

For what felt like the 100th time that day, he started laughing. "Of course I am, un! I try to see the good in life, regardless of my surroundings. Everything else would be plain stupidity, un," he lectured.

Kataya frowned again. "I see what you mean, it's just… Good things in life are hard to find," she disagreed.

The blond studied her for a moment before voicing his answer in an uncharacteristically calm way. "You sound like you speak from experience, un. It's true though; good things in life _can _be hard to find, but there's always a positive side of the case. Take me, for example: as you said, I'm pretty much a prisoner here till I die… _if_ a psychiatrist doesn't declare me cured, un." He smiled at Kataya's thoughtful expression.

"Do you want to get cured?" she then asked.

"I wasn't born a psychopath, so yeah, I suppose I _do _want to get cured, un. I don't regret killing people on behalf of my art, though. Maybe I will someday. Maybe you will help me. Maybe not… un."

Something in the way he said it, made Kataya's stomach turn in a weird mix of pity and sorrow.

"I will," she promised with a stern voice.

They shared one last smile and tongue flashing (the latter on the blonds behalf), before Kataya called for the two orderlies, who lead Deidara to his cell, still following the orders to do so, without the use of a straightjacket.

The only thought the psychiatrist could muster, as she waited for Karin to pick her up, was how _utterly well _this meeting had gone, when compared to the one with Sasori.

* * *

><p>As much as Kataya loved her best friend, <em>this <em>was crossing the line.

The two of them were currently standing in front of _'Might Guy's High-Quality Cars – Drive your way to a youthful life!'_ and Kataya was _not _amused. First of all the motto of the store was absolutely ridicules, and secondly it would be over the brunettes dead body, if she was to spend even a single dollar of her hard earned money, on something as useless as a car!

She didn't hesitate to voice her annoyance, as Karin, quite literarily, dragged her in the general direction of the entrance. Once inside the two girls kept fighting; Kataya to break free and make a run for it, and Karin to use any means necessary to prevent that from happening.

With much trouble they continued to head directly towards a bored looking staff member, who, at the moment, busied herself with cleaning her nails by the use of a little orange pocketknife.

"Excuse me?" Karin asked the girl, whose nametag called her Tenten. She looked around 18 years of age and eagerly looked up when talked to. When Kataya thought her capturer would be busy chatting, she yet again tried escaping but was stopped by a multitasking Karin.

The girl, Tenten, kindly told the both of them it was her lunch break, before motioning for a different part of the store, where another employee should be available. The psychiatrist noticed, that the teenager didn't even blink twice at the duo's weird behavior, as if she was used to it.

At this point Kataya stopped fighting Karin's grip, as she was slowly but steadily causing a scene. If she had been angry enough, she would have kept struggling. Unfortunately she could never really get mad at the redhead. It had been a fact, ever since they had met each other, over ten years ago. Therefore the brunette followed Karin in defeat, though much against her will, as they moved on.

When they reached their destination, Kataya had to look twice, to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. In front of them a short, dark haired boy excitedly tried to fasten a price tag to a car window. He was wearing the absolute ugliest green bodysuit Kataya had ever had the misfortune of laying her eyes on, and his hair was cut in a way, which would mentally scar all hairdressers.

"Um, excuse me?" Karin asked hesitatingly.

As soon as the boy noticed the two of them, he lightened up in a grin so huge it must have hurt.

"Hello, my youthful friends! I'm Rock Lee and I'll be at your service, for as long as you choose to stay here at _'Might Guy's High-Quality Cars'_! Just say the word and I'll be more than happy to oblige in any way possible!" he practically yelled.

Kataya found herself wondering, if maybe that Tenten girl really _was_ used to putting up with extremely weird behavior. However, before she could get the time to explain, that this was all one big misunderstanding, and that they would be leaving right away, Karin had gladly announced, that they were looking for a stationcar.

"_A stationcar?" _Kataya hissed. "I damn well hope you realize _I'm _not gonna buy a car, much less a stationcar!" Her voice dripped with infuriation, but Karin just rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up, will you? It's not like you don't have the money. I mean you're a psychiatrist, for God's sake! A well paid psychiatrist," she added, as if it should mean something to Kataya.

It didn't.

"My money is not to be wasted on a pile of metal! I'm saving for the future, and you know this! I have told you _at least _a million times!"

Karin, however, had no intentions of giving up, as she knew her best friend was going to react like this, and had therefore prepared her arguments well. "And _I _have told you at least a _bazillion_ times that you can't go through life only buying instant ramen. Just what future are you talking about anyway, huh? You plan on buying an island with the money or something?"

Kataya had no answer for that.

"See what I mean?" the redhead insisted. "You are just too greedy for your own good! You need to cut this mother-child relationship you have with your cash. Seriously, it's not healthy. I should know; I'm a doctor, remember?"

The brunette was still not entirely convinced. "What on earth would you have me do with a car?"

"The same as all other normal people: drive in it." Karin sighed. "Damn girl, you're just as stubborn as my good-for-nothing boyfriend, Suigetsu. Would you just give it a try? Please?"

The psychiatrist's eyes darted from Karin's puppy look, to Rock Lee, who was also anxiously waiting for her answer.

She sighed. There was no way she could resist _now_.

* * *

><p>Never once in her life had Kataya imagined, she would be the owner of a silver-gray Renault Mégane stationcar. None the less she was, courtesy of Karin and Rock Lee, who actually turned out to be pretty good at his job, if you could ignore his tendency to speak inhumanly loud. Her ears still hurt in protest on her way home through the city.<p>

Half an hour later she spotted her apartment building.

When Kataya had finally said her goodbyes to the redhead (who had made a victory dance, as the last insurance paper was signed), she mused that it wouldn't be _that _bad to be in possession of a car, as October was getting dangerously close to becomming a reality.

The last thing the brunette did, before going to bed, was figure out what 'Danna' meant; the task proved more difficult than she had first assumed. After a couple of hours of stubborn research she finally found what she was looking for: 'Danna' was Japanese and could be translated to either 'master' or 'husband'. She then remembered having read somewhere that 'Sasori' in fact means 'scorpion', and that's how he got his nickname, Sasori 'the scorpion' Akasuna.

With that in mind Kataya abandoned her worries and fell asleep, only to step into a world of nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked this chapter since it was incredibly hard for me to write.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think, it would really make my day xD**

**Nessie**


	4. The Plan of a Weasel

**I am truly sorry for the wait, but I love how this chapter turned out.**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>The furious voice of Sasori Akasuna echoed in the small, dim room he and Kataya Okane was currently occupying.<p>

He was yelling.

She was smirking.

"_You actually think, I am going to give you the satisfaction of answering these ridicules questions, doctor?"_ Sasori hissed through clenched teeth, with an unusual hoarse voice due to his earsplitting screams.

"Hardly," Kataya purred, while completely ignoring the redhead's glare. "Though I do find your sudden change in behavior rather amusing, really," she continued as if they were merely discussing today's weather. "I had not thought you to be one to enrage so easily, but perhaps I was wrong…"

When there came no answer from the puppeteer, the brunette allowed an even bigger smirk of victory to cross her features.

This time she had won: Sasori was no less than _seething _with rage.

Since her first session with Deidara had gone so absolutely excellent, Kataya had decided to focus mainly on the Akasuna, who had proved a far greater challenge for the psychiatrist. Her first try at _that_ had simply demonstrated Sasori's ability to have his way with people's minds, again. He had had fully control over the entire course of the session, which had generally focused on how annoying the bright lights in the 'dungeon' were. The following day she tried talking to him again, though, as expected, her action only resulted in her third defeat against the redhead. During the three sessions she had endured with him so far, she had learned nothing of value, apart from the fact that Sasori's insanity was not a thing to joke about: he was positively one of the most sadistic, yet terrifyingly intelligent, psychopathic maniacs she had ever heard about, let alone talked to.

Therefore Kataya had called a day off, to think things through and try to figure out ways, she could get to the puppeteer. She finally remembered that she had yet to ask either of the artists about the little scorpion located around the blonde's neck, and she had also failed to mention the rather intimate nickname for the redhead. _'Maybe _that_ will do the trick' _the brunette pondered.

She had never been more correct in her entire life.

At their fourth session she never even got so far as to ask about _both_ peculiarities, before Sasori absolutely _exploded _with anger and started yelling at her to _'keep her annoyingly feminine nose out of other peoples' private business!'_.

Needless to say, Kataya was beyond pleased at her victory.

Her smirk only increased, when they emerged from the therapy room and saw the stunned faces of the rest of the Akatsuki. Apparently they had heard a few of the emitted screams, and it seemed it had been quite a while since anybody had caused such a reaction from the usual composed Akasuna.

Deidara looked far the most shocked, with his one visible eye sticking halfway out its socket, as it had grown twice its normal size, while his jaw was practically lying on the floor.

In Kataya's humble opinion, the sight was rather comical.

Meanwhile, Sasori was not-so-silently fuming behind the brunette, while making a point out of glaring at her harder than ever. The murderous aura surrounding him, added to his grim expression, which meant that even though he was tangled in a straightjacket and was fairly small of height and weight, he easily managed to frighten the living daylights out of the two orderlies, who did an amazing job holding him, while barely even touching him at the same time.

Kataya inwardly rolled her eyes. _'Sissies'_.

Just before exiting the 'dungeon', she turned around to get one last look at the redhead.

"Have a nice day, Sasori," she cooed before taking her leave.

She couldn't restrain herself from chuckling, as the answer that reached her ears, was delivered by the means of various (and rather loud) colorful phrases, courtesy of a certain puppeteer.

* * *

><p>The deafening sound of the metal door closing, left the furious screams of the puppeteer, to be the only noise heard.<p>

He quieted down after a few minutes, though he didn't stop glaring at the door, as if he half expected it to swing open and reveal the reason for his current tantrum.

"She really got to you this time, aye?" the rough, high-pinched voice of Kisame asked.

"_No really? _What was your first fucking clue, Sherlock?" Hidan muttered, while ripping his new shirt to pieces; why couldn't the damn fucktards understand, that he didn't want to wear one?

"Now now, be nice to Sasori. _**The idiot should not have underestimated the new psychiatrist, though.**_" Zetsu argued with himself.

Sasori just ignored the others and concentrated on a way to get back at Kataya, when he caught a glimpse of Deidara's worried expression. The blond was looking at him, concern clear in his eye, while his hand absentmindedly stroked the tiny scorpion. Sasori's glare disappeared immediately and was replaced by soft, apologizing orbs. Deidara hated it, when he lost his temper…

Meanwhile, Kataya was on her way home.

As she arrived at her apartment building an uneasy feeling in her stomach, let her know that something was not quite right. After parking her car she hurried up the stairs to the third floor and trotted down the hallway, till she reached her apartment, 13c; the door was wide open.

"I know I locked the door before leaving this morning…" she mumbled to herself.

Being absolutely sure of that, Kataya realized what was going on. _'I'm being robbed.'_

Her heart began to speed up, as she grabbed the only thing, one could consider a weapon, from her handbag: an umbrella. She mentally shrugged; typical of her to forget her pepper spray, today of all days. She was quite positive being hit with an umbrella could do little to no harm, though the opposite could be said about sticking an eye out. _'Finally the sharp little tip at the top can be put to some good use' _she thought.

She once again pointed her attention at the door and, with the weapon firmly in her hand, she started to move towards the apartment.

She entered in darkness and almost fell over a large object she couldn't identify. She looked over her shoulder before continuing forwards. As the brunette forced her eyes to get used to the dark, rattling noises were heard from somewhere in the direction of the small kitchen.

By now she could feel her grip on the umbrella starting to slip, as a reaction to her clammy hands. She managed to hold on to her only weapon, while wondering if she would be able to hit the intruder's eye, when she could hardly see a damn thing.

'_KRASJ!'_

Kataya spun around at such speed that her head turned dizzy from the rush. The sound of even more unrecognizable noises rose in tact with the brunette's panic, until…

"_OW! Where's the damn light?"_

The brunette froze and let her heart skip a beat at hearing the all too familiar voice. After a short while a black figure appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, simultaneously with the lights being turned on.

A sigh of relief slipped through the psychiatrist's lips as her assumptions to who the owner of the voice were turned out to be correct. However, her state of liberation was quickly replaced by frustration.

"KARIN! What in the whole, big, wide world of trees, lakes and fairies are you doing in my apartment this late at night? I could have attacked you! By all that's good and holy, I thought you were a burglar. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN BLINDED BY NOW!" Kataya exclaimed in one long ramble, while trashing her arms in all possible directions, to accentuate the importance of her words in a very un-lady-like manner.

The redhead in question just sighed at the hysterical lecture. "Easy now tiger. You know, you always did have a way with words sweetie, but… Are you holding an umbrella? I hate to point it out, but that's really low standards for you Kaya. As to what I'm doing here: I'm moving in of course! What else did you think all the boxes were for silly?" Karin said, as if it was the most obvious statement on planet earth.

"_You're what?"_

Karin ignored her best friend's gaping expression, as she started moving several large boxes, which were placed all over the living room, Kataya now noticed. Her focus returned to the redhead.

"Excuse me, but I was under the expression that you live with Sui-what's-his name?"

The girl in question rolled her eyes. "I _did_, but he had to go to Kirigakure to visit his old hag of a grandmother, who apparently got this weird illness out of the blue! I swear, that bitch is just looking for attention. Be glad you've never met her Kaya; she's a bloodsucking old troublemaker," Karin said with disgust in her voice.

"Sounds charming," the brunette drawled.

"Oh you don't know the half of it!" she insisted. "And it's not like Suigetsu _wanted _to go; he hates her as much as I do, I'll tell you that! Of course his brother wouldn't hear a word of it, though, and persuaded Sui to go, which means he won't be back for at least a month. A MONTH! Anyway, the point is that the house just seems too big, when he's not there, and let's face it; you need somebody to help you with the apartment," she finished.

It took Kataya's brain a few seconds to progress what her friend had just said. "… Honey? You and Suigetsu live in a mansion; there could be giants living there, yet it would _still _be too big! And what is wrong with my apartment?" she pouted.

Karin's face lit up like a candlelight at those words. "So you're letting me stay? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she beamed.

"Wait! That is not what I- Oh never mind; it's not like I had a choice to begin with…" the psychiatrist mumbled.

"Nope!" Karin grinned. "Oh, and as to your apartment: look around…"

Okay, Kataya had to admit that the redhead had a point; her living room was no less than a complete chaos, with piles of clothes and masses of garbage decorating the floor and furniture. It was common knowledge that she was not anywhere near being a tidy person. Mess and disorder or structure and cleanliness; all the same to her, as long as her personal hygiene was spotless.

The brunette sighed. "Fine, but you sleep in the bedroom; I am not giving up my sofa!"

* * *

><p>The sharp lights in the asylum hallways irritated her green eyes, as Kataya headed towards Dr. Tsunade's office.<p>

"You called for me?" she asked, when sticking her head inside the warm room. The blond was, as usual, sitting at her desk, buried in bills and paperwork. Her brown eyes searched Kataya's plain expression, like she was trying to find the answer to a tough riddle.

"Who do you have in mind for working with today?" her stern voice asked.

"… Itachi."

"What?" Tsunade slammed her fist to the desk, making the papers whirl in the air. "Don't be a fool! You are already working with Sasori _and _Deidara! Have you even gotten anywhere with them, or are you just testing my patience?"

"Relax now; there is no reason to get upset like that Dr. Senju. If you must know, I can tell you that everything is going according to my plan. Besides," the brunette ensured the elder woman, "the more the merrier I say." Before the blond had a chance to answer, Kataya left.

'_Though I highly doubt there is anything merry about this place,'_ she thought to herself, as she walked down the many stairs leading to the Akatsuki.

Once she entered the 'dungeon' she was met by the brutal glare of Sasori, though he turned quite confused, when the orderlies neither brought Deidara nor himself but the Uchiha of all people. Several other Akatsuki members looked just as bewildered, though the man in question remained blank.

As the orderlies left the therapy room, the criminal was still wearing a straightjacket, Kataya noticed.

When the psychiatrist sat in the chair opposite Itachi Uchiha and gazed at his calm and intelligent yet surprisingly sympathetic features, she knew it. She could not describe it and neither could she understand it, but none the less she knew it.

"You are different than the others," she stated without hesitation.

If the black-haired male was even the slightest taken aback, he didn't show it.

"How could you tell?" he asked with an interested voice.

The brunette raised a brow. "You are not denying it?"

"In no way, though I am… curious as to _how_ you find me different. I have killed in cold blood just like everybody else." He sat still but obviously uncomfortable because of the tight straightjacket.

"I do not doubt that Mr. Uchiha, but let us not forget that no one has been able to prove you a murderer since… well, since the Uchiha Massacre. And if you must know, you seem way too calm and intelligent to be anything like the others. I will not deny that Sasori is also intelligent but an absolute psychopath," she clarified. Her gaze was distracted by the white piece of cloth imprisoning the criminal.

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you still wearing a straightjacket in here as well as in your cell?" she asked annoyed by it.

Now Itachi was the one raising a brow. "You do not know? I will tell you then: the orderlies are afraid of me. Afraid, because I do not fight them. It scares them not knowing what to expect from me, so they would rather be safe than sorry, I suppose. If the orderlies had their way completely Sasori, Hidan and Zetsu would be forced to wearing one the entire time as well, though Hidan would most likely find a way to rip it off," he explained.

That statement got Kataya's blood boiling.

"Who do they think they _are_?" she exclaimed before remembering where she was and regained her calm. She would make sure an orderly was send to the black haired mans cell that evening to remove the straightjacket for good.

"What is your relationship with Kakuzu?"

Right then and there Kataya was thrilled that she had once promised herself not to end up in a jail, or she would surely have strangled the man opposite of her. With a tense voice she delivered her answer. "I _hardly _think that is any of your business, do you not agree?" In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder whether he would set on fire or not, if she glared at him hard enough.

It seemed he didn't.

"Actually I do not _quite _agree with you, since _I_, as well as the rest on this floor, are the ones listening to the many outbreaks of rage he has been having lately. Ahh, I see that sparked your interest, yes?" he answered in the same mischievous tone as Sasori. Kataya hated that he was absolutely right; she could not help but wanting to hear more about the man, who ruined her life, so many years ago.

"Dr. Okane; I am a man of few words, so consider yourself lucky, for I am about to tell you something none of the other psychiatrists' have made themselves worthy of knowing. 'What have you done?' you might ask yourself. Simply: you have proven yourself in every possible way, so far, by every act you have made. You realized my partners hate for his 'nickname' and made sure no one called him that; an action which proves that you are a woman of your word, far beyond any other. Secondly you gained Deidara's respect after _one _meeting only; something that has simply not been heard of before. Then you riled up Sasori so badly that he has been cranky ever since, which tells me that you are serious about helping him and the rest. Your secret connection with Kakuzu is merely sparking my own curiosity, though. All of this has convinced me that you are one to be trusted."

Through Itachi's speak the brunette widened her eyes. The information she had on the Uchiha had clarified that he hardly ever spoke. She was filled with a booming sense of pride, not only as a reaction to his words, but because he even spoke to her in the first place.

"You need someone you can trust?" she asked him.

"More than you can imagine. You need me too Dr. Okane. Picture the joy of having cured one of the Akatsuki after nothing more than a small month of working with them."

"You can make that happen?" sounded the suspicious answer.

"Of course. We are as same as we make ourselves. Throughout my life I have learned that the only difference between a sane and a psychopath is the ability to control ones insanity. If you agree to help me, I will agree to help you as well," he said. His intense gaze told her that there was more to the statement than that.

As Kataya thought about it she finally knew what had nagged her at the beginning of their session. The truth left her in a breathless state, where her mind would not work correctly. At last she managed to whisper: "_You are not insane, are you?_"

The small, genuine smile that crossed his features told her the answer. She felt sick. How could any human being fake insanity? How? Why? The atmosphere seemed to change. The air was thick with intimacy. There was no doubt; he trusted her with his life. Why it was so, she could not tell. She did not know. It was so quiet in the small room that any loud noise would destroy the fragility of the situation. Therefore it was no surprise, when Itachi's whispering voice filled the air.

"I was insane, once. No man can slaughter his own family and still be sane. The reality of the consequences to my action caused me to wake up though. You cannot imagine the terror I felt. I no longer remember _how _I got involved with the Akatsuki, but they have become my friends, my family; insane or not. I never let them know my true state of mind; not even Kisame, and now I need your help to give my family the life any human should deserve. You will do this, I am sure, but you also have a hidden agenda; something regarding Kakuzu. I can help you, but first I need to know what your bond is…"

Kataya couldn't believe her own ears and neither could she believe what she told him next. It was something she thought she would never have to tell anyone. And yet… fate had a funny way to show its face sometimes.

"My father. Kakuzu is my father."

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go my lovely readers, please review!<strong>

**Love Nessie.**


	5. A Tale of Children's Songs

**This was interesting to write!**

**And no, in case i haven't made myself absolutely clear on the subject, I do _NOT_ in any what at all own Naruto. That honor is rightfully Masashi Kishimoto's ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Green lights were flashing like sapphires in the cold December night. If you looked carefully and squeezed your eyes close together, you could catch a glimpse of the origins to the lights through the naked logs that decorated the landscape. The trees might have lost their warm coats of leaves, but they stood grander than ever, with their twisted arms reaching out into nothing. Crystal white snow covered the hard ground and left it soft and pure. An older more mature human would without doubt stand in awe to the grotesque beautiful nature, but two small children had instead decided to use the area to play a game of tag. A childish girl's voice filled the atmosphere with warmth accompanied by an innocent laughter.<em>

"_I've got you this time for sure, brother!"_

_A slightly older boy, with dark hair just like his sister, ran and hid behind a tree._

"_You can't catch me if you can't find me," he teased fondly._

"_No fair Tsuki!"_

_Suddenly the game was interrupted by a deep male voice cutting through the air._

"_Kids, dinner is ready! Mama says that if you don't come in now she is afraid there's no dessert for you," he called with an indulgent smile. He turned around to correct one of the green Christmas lights, which adorned the façade of the huge white villa. Less than two minutes later both children sat excitedly in their chairs, waiting for their mother to appear with the food. Their father had tried to clean the traces of snow, which followed his kids into the dining room. Water damaged the wooden floor, but just as he discovered more melted snow dripping from his daughter's feet, his wife made her entrance in the doorway. His mind was no longer on the water. Brown cascades of silky hair framed the warm, forgiving orbs, smooth skin, soft dimples and mild smile of her face with the utmost care. Slim, fragile hands held a bowl of salad, as she spoke with the voice of an angel to her husband's ears._

"_Who wanna help me with getting all the food on the table?"_

_As both kids jumped up immediately and loudly raced to the kitchen, the woman could not hold back a giggle. As she turned around to assist she felt two strong arms sneak their way around her waist._

"_This is a wonderful way to spend the holydays," her husband sighed._

"_Indeed it is darling," she smiled brightly. With a gentle grip he spun her around and placed his lips on hers in a loving, tender kiss._

_Everything was perfect._

With a sharp breath she woke up. She could feel the dampness of her face before she even realized what had happened. _'Stupid'_. She tried to fall back to sleep, when a loud sob tore through her entire body. One after another warm tears fought their way down her ice cold cheeks. Her face was drawn in a painful grimace trying in vain to stop the treacherous tears. She managed to swallow the next sob, but she could not distract herself from the broken feeling in her abdomen. It seemed to destroy her from within.

After continuing to cry for ten minutes she pulled herself together. Kataya Okane had never been one for pitying herself.

She got up from her comfy place on the couch to tiptoe into her former bedroom, which now served as Karin's room. Once inside she made her way to an old, worn closet standing in the far off corner. With one last snuffling she grabbed the handle. On the top shelf stood a brown box with sides made of leather. The psychiatrist looked around. A chair. She managed to get the chair to the closet, climb on top of it and bring down the box with the craftiness of a cat, so that Karin would not awake from her sleep. She hurried out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her, before taking a seat in the middle of the living room floor.

The moonlight shone through the window to her right and illuminated the spot on which she sat with a bluish tinge, making the scene seem almost like an illusion.

Kataya lifted the lid from the box with gentle hands and placed it next to her. Her fingers blindly searched inside the box for a moment, before they retreated holding a small photograph.

It was an old family portrait, taken when she was five. In the front a seven year old boy with brown eyes and dark locks held his younger sister with a proud look on his smiling face. To their right sat a thirty year old woman with mild eyes and a soft smile. On her shoulder was the hand of a tall man, whose hair was slightly lighter than his family's but with eyes similar to those of his daughter's. The small girl was otherwise the spitting image of her mother. Same face, same hair, same skin, same body. Except the eyes.

With a shaky breath she put the picture of the happy family back into the box.

Funny how life can change.

* * *

><p>"No Karin, I am <em>not <em>going to dress up for some stupid holiday," Kataya sighed for the hundredth time that morning.

"But it's Halloween!" the redhead exclaimed.

"You are saying that like it should mean something to me," she drawled.

"Come on, just dress up and I'll stop bothering you!"

"As tempting as that sounds… NO!"

"But you make a _dazzling _vampire!" she insisted. "An-and I've already bought the costume, so you _have _to wear it, you greedy old magpie!"

Kataya blinked. "You're kidding me, right?"

…

"Please tell me you're kidding me?"

…

"For the love of all that's holy, Karin! That's like throwing money right out the window. You have_ got _to be kidding me!"

"Nope, sorry," the redhead snickered.

"But I have to go to the asylum and I am _not _showing up wearing fangs! Would _you _show up in the hospital dressed as a zombie? _I don't think so_."

"Of course I wouldn't…"

"Thank you! Finally you ge-"

"I'm gonna be a witch!" she grinned, practically smashing a broom into her friends face.

When Kataya left her apartment that morning it was _not _wearing her usual outfit. The standard jeans were replaced by transparent stockings and long leather boots, while her dark shirt stayed at home in favor of an even darker, thigh long dress with the single most _evil _neckline she had ever seen, to go with the fangs. Fortunately Karin had allowed her to also wear a long coat along with a black hat.

Handbag in arm she headed for the car.

As she expected many confused glances were thrown her way, as she walked through the dungeon with Itachi following her.

Once inside the therapy room she finally breathed freely.

With an uncharacteristic smirk Itachi sat down. "That is a… _different _set of clothes then what you usually wea-"

"_Not. A word!_" she hissed taking her seat.

The smirk remained.

"Thank you for removing the straightjacket, by the way."

"How do you know it was me?" Kataya asked with a raised brow.

Itachi chuckled. "Because, as they got rid of it, the orderlies wore the same expression they did, when you told them not to call Kisame 'Samahada'."

She sighed. "Yes, they're not exactly fond of me, are they?" she asked.

"In no way," the Uchiha reassured her.

Changing her position she looked him in the eyes. "As enjoyable this is, it's time to get serious. Since you claim to be sane, it should be no problem to tell me about the massacre, no?"

Suddenly the man opposite her appeared more uncomfortable than usual. His facial expression remained the same, but his fingers seemed to find no peace in his lab, and he was obviously starting to sweat.

Kataya studied him for a moment. "You do realized that, sane or not, you are gonna _have _to talk to me about it at some point. Otherwise there is _no _way I can agree to release you."

"It is not as easy as it may seem…" he mumbled.

"I understand what you mean, truly. I am not just saying that because I am your psychiatrist, but because I am actually well aware of how hard talking about the past can be. However, the best thing you can do to help the rest of the Akatsuki right now, is to get out of here."

Itachi seemed to fight an inner battle for about ten minutes, before he sighed.

"It is a long story."

"I have plenty of time."

He smiled. "I thought you might say that." His smile faded.

"Very well then. I was not very old at the time; 13 to be exact, when I accidently stumbled across a clan secret. One day, on my way home from school, I heard voices coming from an old barn located on the grounds of my uncle and aunt. I thought the adults were having a meeting of sorts so, naturally, I went to peek; only I found something entirely different…"

Kataya could see he had trouble keeping his expressionless façade.

"What did you find?"

"Children. Children sold as slaves. Most of them barely had any clothes on their bodies and even if they did, they were infested with all kinds of deceases. Later I found out that my clan was selling them along with heroin for the mafia. For two years I did all the research by myself and found enough evidence to prove the whole thing. Unfortunately a weak mind breaks easily…"

The psychiatrist sunk the lump that had been formed in her throat. "You don't seem weak to me," she pointed out.

"I'm not, but back then I was nothing but a child discovering his family's dirty secrets. My entire childhood I watched the drug wrecks wandering around the city without realizing that my own family caused all the misery. I had also heard various tales of the terrors acquainted with child slaves. How they were taken from their parents before they were old enough to live without the milk of their mother. How they would be forced to work themselves to death and be the objects of sexual intercourse, before they reached the age of ten. How they would never be able to live an acceptable life. All of this was supported by my clan by trading with the poor kids. A clan I would have been the head of after my father, but I quickly realized that would never be a reality I could live with. I had the evidence to report it to the police, but I knew deep inside it would do no good. Not all of them would be punished, so the business would continue, and then, one night, after a fight with my father, I broke down. I could not stand the pressure of the knowledge any longer. I knew where we kept the pistol with the sound suppressor, so then there was nothing more to do for me, than wait for them to fall asleep…"

Kataya was speechless. She normally had a pretty high tolerance for gruesome stories such as this, but children were her weak spot. No child should ever have to suffer such awful fates before having the chance to live. "So you killed them?" she heard herself ask.

"I went from house to house and shot them all in their sleep. A few was still awake but it made no difference. I would never be able to face any of them again," he told her with a static expression.

Kataya's thoughts raced for a moment. This she had _not_ expected, but there still were _one _question nagging her inner mind.

"Except your brother, Sasuke Uchiha," she recalled. "Why did you let him live?"

Itachi's eyes hardened. "How could I not? He was innocent."

"And your five year old cousin wasn't?"

The black haired man seemed lost for a second. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He leaned forward. "I am not trying to justify what I did. It was a terrible deed. I killed my own family; my own flesh and blood. Can you blame me if I was not able to shot my own baby brother in the head?"

"Of course I can't and I am not trying to, you know that… are you having trouble sleeping?" she suddenly asked.

Itachi appeared taken aback by this; a thing Kataya had never thought she would witness. Itachi Uchiha showing an actual not-planned emotion. She was almost honored.

He quickly gained his cool though.

"Yes. In fact I do have trouble sleeping. How did you-"

"-just a feeling. If you want to I can get you some sleeping pills?"

"…hn."

She raised a brow.

"I suppose that's a yes? Very well then. I believe that is enough for today. I am sorry you had to go through the experience of telling such a terrible thing to anybody, me in particular, but it had to be done."

Itachi looked beyond relieved at those words. With a smile he replied:

"The past is the past and cannot be redone, and if I had to share it with anyone I am glad it was with you. After all… I am not the only one with secrets, am I right?" he inquired with a raised brow.

Kataya instantly froze but sighed, when she saw his smile. No, indeed he wasn't. She smiled back.

* * *

><p>'<em>She is sure taking her sweet time. What is holding her back? It's <em>me _she wants to get her claws in, but she keeps concentrating on everybody else. Kataya… sweet clueless Kataya. It's guaranteed Tsunade's doing; it would not be beyond the old hag to make some kind of deal with her.'_

Kakuzu changed his position on the bed.

'_If I could only tell her the truth, then maybe she wouldn't hate me.' _He chuckled. _'But that is as likely as if Hidan stopped cursing every second sentence.'_

He shot a glance at his partner in the opposite cell. He was trying to cut himself with the sleeve of his torn shirt.

"You're a moron Hidan," he commented with a dry voice.

"Oh yeah? And you're a fucking dumbass, dumbass!" he shouted.

"That was intelligent…" the miser mumbled sarcastically.

In the cell next to the masked man Pain watched the two of them. "Leave him alone Kakuzu. At some point the idiot has to realize that he can't perform his ritual with a _shirt_."

With a sigh he stared at the albino, who had now abandoned the shirt in favor of his own nails. "I wish…"

Out of the blue a singing voice was heard from one of the cells.

"Don't disturb the ladybug,  
>sleeping by the spider's web,<br>and if you see a butterfly,  
>don't try to catch it in your net…"<p>

'_And now all hell breaks loose…'_

"NOOOOO! TOBI SHUT UP!"

"Deidara, calm down…" Sasori tried.

"I WILL KILL YOU! UN!"

Hidan glared at no one in particular screaming. "Shut your mouth, fucking lollipop! I'm trying to do a ritual here! You too Barbie!"

"I don't think they appreciate your song Tobi… _**And neither do I…"**_

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU RELIGIOUS, FREAKING, STUPID-"

"It's taken such a long, long time,  
>to make this very special place,<br>open up your soul and mind,  
>to all it has to say…"<p>

As he tried to block the sound of idiots out, his gaze met that of Konan.

"You just _had _to break the silence," she stated.

Under the mask Kakuzu smiled. "You know me too well."

And despite their mutual hate of loud noises, they laughed. Until the door to the therapy room opened of course. Then everybody would shut up without question.

Why it was so, nobody bothered asking.

Meanwhile Kataya was on her way home, although her mind was not on the traffic, as much as it should be.

"_I had the evidence to report it."_ "_I would never be able to face any of them again." "An old barn."_ _"The past is the past and cannot be redone."_

It was slowly driving her crazy thinking about it, but still she could not help herself. Slowly a plan was starting to form in the brunettes mind.

As she entered the shared apartment the smell of food let her know that Karin was already making dinner for them.

"Hmm, smells nice," she complemented entering the kitchen. "You got any plans for tomorrow?" she asked the redhead, who looked at her suspiciously.

"No, why?" she said as she tried to make the rice boil.

"Cause now you do," she stated stealing a carrot from a plate. "Come on, I have something I'd like to tell you…"

The next morning the two of them sat frozen in a -4 degree car, breaths visible, winter jackets on and clattering their teeth like there was no tomorrow.

"Is it just me, or is the weather unusually cold for November 1st?" Karin complained with a hint of hysteria clear in her voice. Kataya just nodded; she was too cold to do anything else and she was pretty sure her lips had frozen together.

It was not until they had been on the icy road for an hour or so that Karin bothered to ask where they were actually going. With a surprise Kataya realized her lips were in fact _not _frozen completely together, as she was able to move them enough to talk. "You remember what I told you during dinner last night?"

Karin thought unusually deeply before remembering. "Oh yeah, about Itachi right?"

"Bingo girl!" she teased and shot Karin, what other would know as a disturbing look to say the least. The redhead glanced nervously at the brunette, as she knew her best friend's way of thinking.

"…Kaya, where exactly are you taking me?"

Kataya sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes. "Konohagakure, the Uchiha district, of course," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

The car was no less than silent as a graveyard before…

"_WHAT?"_

* * *

><p><strong>And that was what I had to offer in this chapter :D<strong>

**Feel free to review please! Then I'll love you forever and ever!**

**Nessie over and out ^^**


	6. Joining the Dark Side

**TO ALL OF MY AMAZING LOYAL READERS!**

**First I would like to apologize for the previous chapter. It was way to rushed and in need of details, but I can only blame myself for posting too soon. Anyway, I have tried my best to improve in this chapter, so PLEASE review and tell me if I succeeded, or whatever, and remember that your reviews are my motivation for writing faster and better ^^**

**Then it's also time for thanking and celebrating all of my reviewers. God I love you people!**

**Ninja Trio's Best**

**the tobi inside me**

**Newlight13**

**Ookami-no-Seirei**

**The Madness Of My Life**

**ICanHasCheezburgr**

**Sasunarufan101**

**You guys… AMAZINGNESS! Also big thanks to all who has added this story to their favorites.**

**Once again I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, except Kataya of course ^^**

* * *

><p>Kataya gave her friend an apologizing look. She had not meant to drag her to Konohagakure against her will, but recently the brunette had felt a serious lack of confidence. To say that she felt naked, as a result of losing her secret to Itachi, was an understatement of epic proportions. Therefore she had no doubt in her mind, when it came to her decision of checking up on the Uchiha's story, because she could admit that she had gained a tendency to rush into things lately, but she had <em>never<em> been naïve.

She looked out the window. The landscape, which had previously consisted of marsh and fields, had changed quite drastically. They were currently driving through one of the largest forests in this part of the country, and fortunately the weather had warmed up. Both of the women were still chocked at how cold it had been considering it was yet to be winter. _'That is the last time I believe anything the forecast has to say' _the brunette thought to herself.

"You wanna hear some music?" a cherry voice asked from the other side of the car.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Kataya answered still deep in thought.

"Well I can't be mad _forever_. And besides it just came as a surprise, that's all," Karin chirped. "Where do you keep the mixed CD's?"

"Glove compartment," she said absentminded with a pointing finger.

Soon Kataya was ripped from her thoughts as 'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' started playing. "Oh my God…" she whispered and leaned back against the headrest. You see, Kataya was one of those people, who could be cynical, sarcastic and downright mean without the slightest feeling of guilt, but when she heard a piece of beautiful music she melted like ice in the sun. She would dream of a world beyond this and glide away from reality, while only concentrating on the music that filled her ears and mind. The tones reached deeper into her heart than most people in her life had ever been.

Before they knew it, they were passing the great gates of Konohagakure.

The first impression was a somehow structured chaos. The city was full of shops, restaurants and cafés with crowds of people everywhere, not to mention the blur of colors that instantly invaded your vision. _'Nothing like Amegakure…'_ the girls mused synchronously.

After nearly running over a fat, brown cat, they found an available spot for parking the car. The two of them wandered around aimlessly for a while, until Kataya was out of patience and decided to search for the abandoned Uchiha district. It proved to be harder than first assumed, but with the help of an old teashop owner, they were on their way to the outskirts of town, which was where the district was said to be. The closer they got to their destination, the fewer people were seen filling up the lanes. Soon they were completely left to themselves on an empty street with nothing but the sound of the wind to be heard.

Fitting perfectly with the heavy, melancholic atmosphere they reached a pair of magnificent, yet rusty and clearly locked gates. They were completely overgrown with withered creepers and seemed oddly misplaced in the usually bright village. Yellow police tape covered most of the large brick wall, which seemed to be more than four meters high. Above the gates was the sign they were looking for. A red and white fan embraced in black; The Uchiha Clan Symbol.

Kataya took a deep breath as if to prepare herself mentally for what was to happen. "And up we go…" she then breathed as she began climbing the uneven wall, by grabbing small displacements made by loose bricks. Meanwhile Karin gaped at the reckless girl, who had quite clearly gone crazy.

"What is wrong with you? Do you in any way feel the need to celebrate Christmas with a broken leg?" she shrieked.

"No, but I feel like getting this over with, so I suggest you shut your gab and follow my example," Kataya sighed with a bit of a strained voice, probably due to the fact that she was currently hanging two meters above solid ground. Ten minutes and a lot of arguing later both of the girls were sitting on top of the wall wondering if the unsuspected heat, which Konohagakure brought with it, had any influence on their path of intelligence.

Judging from the complication they were currently facing, it did.

Karin looked at Kataya with the most deadpan expression in the history of all time. "Congratulations genius, you succeeded in forcing me up here… NOW GET ME DOWN!" Said genius stared down at the tiled ground beneath them. After climbing the highly jagged and unstable outer side of the wall, they were met with a sight they had not expected. The complete inner side of same said wall was absolutely and without exception _flat, _making it impossible for the girls to climb back down. "That might not be entirely as easy as I thought…" the brunette stated hesitantly. The only answer she received was a furious growl. "Alright alright, calm down bitch," Kataya mumbled. She started getting on her feet, which was easier said than done, seeing that the bricks were old, so the wall was more or less falling apart underneath them. After a wobbling investigation she managed to find a sort of a ledge they could climb down on.

"So now what?" Karin questioned, once they were back on solid ground.

"Well…" she started. "All I need is something that can prove Itachi's story to be true…" The wind gently played with her brown locks, as she cast a look upon what had once been the proud Uchiha district. Now it was nothing but a bunch of abandoned stones and memories. "…and I'm no Sherlock Holmes, but I suggest we start with finding the barn used to store the children and drugs."

Karin pressed her lips to a thin line and nodded.

It didn't take long to find the barn, since it was located on one of the biggest fields in the area. The barn itself was worn out by the wrath of the elements and the ruins of time and looked as if it would crash at any given point.

Inside the building was a rather dull atmosphere due to the dim light, while the smell that met the two girls made them take a step backwards. From that moment there was not a single amount of doubt in Kataya's mind that Itachi had told her the truth. A strong, dominant stench of cocaine mixed with heroin assaulted their sense of smell.

The brunette hesitatingly started the investigation, but Karin had to withdraw as a reaction to the scent. The place simply _reeked _of drugs.

A small shadow in a far off corner quickly caught Kataya's eye. Her footsteps made a clear echo as she moved towards it. When she finally saw what the shadow was, she felt her breath leave her. She literally had wait a minute or two before she could breathe properly again, all the while an enormous amount of anger made its presence known at the pit of her stomach. She kneeled in front of the shadow, completely oblivious to the dirt and mud on the floor, and reached out for a small broken doll. Its head was brutally smashed and it had blood on it. The old, clotted blood of an innocent child; no evidence were needed to confirm this to the psychiatrist.

She stood up, still holding the item, and went out to meet Karin's questions. She didn't answer any of them, though. She simply handed her friend the doll and walked away. The redhead was quick to follow and soon, after a rather difficult climbing trip, they were once again on the streets of a busy and clueless Konohagakure. It turned out to be Karin, who had to break the silence.

"What do you intent on doing, now that you know he wasn't lying? You can't exactly just declare Itachi sane out of nowhere. That would seem beyond strange, wouldn't it?" she asked a very tense Kataya.

"I am not sure… I need something. I know what it is, I just can't remember…" she mumbled, though it seemed the answer was directed more to herself than to the other girl. Karin decided to leave the subject alone and started looking at whatever stroke her fancy at the moment instead.

After a while Kataya suddenly spun around, causing the two of them to collide in quite an inelegant way. "Of course!" the brunette exclaimed. "How could I forget such an obvious fact?"

"I don't know, maybe you're just naturally stupid," came the sarcastic answer from Karin, who was a bit offended that her friend hadn't apologized for bumping into her. It was probably to be expected, though; Kataya wasn't exactly well-mannered.

"His brother, Karin!" she cried, while shaking the other girl's shoulders. "Sasuke Uchiha! That's the one. That's what I need!"

"_Who _you need," the redhead corrected her. "But do you think he still lives here? I mean _obviously_ not in the Uchiha district, but somewhere else in the village. Besides, I don't think you can convince him to meet Itachi. All he knows is that his older brother is a lunatic, who murdered their family," she continued.

"I know that. When Itachi was caught by the police several years ago, his only living relative, Sasuke, was contacted but instantly refused to have anything to do with his brother's trial. He didn't even show up when Itachi was convicted to a lifetime in a sanctuary. But as to where he lives now… hmm… " It had been the brunette's plan from the very beginning to have Itachi face his younger brother. She was convinced that if he truly was sane, such a meeting would show for sure. "I know how we'll find out."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha you say? I'll go find his file right away, ma'am," an average looking blond woman informed them, before disappearing from sight.<p>

As they were waiting for the woman to return, Karin took a look around the office, they were currently occupying. The walls was a funny yellowish colour and in a corner stood a couple of sofas; the designer's failed attempt to make the room cozy, she figured. _'What a citizen's service office… More like citizen's scary living room,' _the redhead thought with slight disgust. As soon as the blonde returned with Sasuke's address, they left the building immediately.

On their way to the youngest Uchiha's apartment they noticed a group of teenagers laughing and hanging out in front of an arcade center, being loud enough for Karin and Kataya to hear them.

"What do you say Sasuke, Ichiraku ramen or BBQ?" they heard one of them ask.

"ICHIRAKU'S! Please say Ichiraku's, I wanna have ramen. Please teme, can we go?" a blond boy exclaimed.

"Hey, I asked Sasuke, not you Naruto! And I'm sure Sasuke would prefer BBQ over ramen!" the first guy yelled back.

The girls stopped dead in their tracks. Kataya couldn't help herself from looking Karin in the eye. A playful smirk spread across her features as her friend sent her a warning glance. "Oh no no no, you wouldn't," the redhead threatened in a low voice. The psychiatrist raised one of her slim eyebrows in a dangerously challenging way. As Karin's face turned from aggressive to horrified, Kataya just laughed and started heading towards the group.

"Oh yes, I would."

At first they weren't noticed by the small crowd; that was until a certain brunette decided to speak up. "Personally I think ramen beats BBQ anytime. It's much quicker to make and cheaper to buy, but regardless of your dinner choices I have a question to ask: one of you wouldn't happen to be Sasuke Uchiha, hmm?" The teenagers instantly shut up and stared at the newcomers with awestruck expressions. No one said a word for a while, when suddenly a raven haired boy – with eyes much like Itachi's, the brunette noticed – stepped forward.

"What do you want?" he asked with a bored voice and an expressionless face.

Turning to the clueless teenager Kataya faked her sweet business-voice. "We would very much like to speak with you for a moment, Mr. Uchiha. Something regarding personal matters, I would say. I am sure you know what I am speaking of," she hinted with a mischievous glint in her eye. Truth to be told Kataya had no idea what she was talking about, though she truly hoped Sasuke did. "I promise it will not take long, if you would just follow me please."

Sasuke looked from one girl to the other. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he stated with uncertainty clear in his voice. The psychiatrist remained calm, but just as she was about to open her mouth, she heard her best friend's voice next to her.

"I'm so sorry sir; you will have to excuse my colleague. She failed to remember that it has been two whole weeks since our secretary has called you, so it is only natural that you can't quite recall it. I suggest we find a more comfortable place to discuss the relevant matters. I am positive that your friends are perfectly capable to enjoy their meal without you." Her heavy southern accent made her sound enough business-like to make it believable. After a few seconds of silence the plan finally seemed to work as he hesitantly followed the pair; he would not risk the chance of looking like an idiot in front of his friends, for 'forgetting' something as trivial as a phone call.

As they turned around Kataya did a small victory dance in her head. Never in her entire life had she been so proud of the cheery, colorful girl next to her.

Sasuke walked between the two girls in relatively peace, when Karin decided to cast a glance over her shoulder. They were no longer visible to the group of hungry teenagers. Her gaze met Kataya's green eyes above Sasuke's head; the brunette gave a small nod. Without a word they each grabbed one of the Uchiha's arms, while Kataya covered his mouth with her hand. In one fluid motion they pulled him into a passage they had been walking by, before Sasuke even had a chance to blink.

As the dark of the alley surrounded them, the teenager finally understood, what was going on. With a muffled yelp he tried to escape from his captive's grip, without any luck. They were surprisingly strong for a couple of females, he soon realized.

"What now?" the redhead hissed. Kataya took a look around them, while trying to keep the aggressive boy quiet. At last she found what she was searching for.

"Here, hold him… And make sure he doesn't scream," she added before letting go. It was easier said than done, though, but just as Karin thought Sasuke was gonna break free…

'_BAM'_

…he suddenly fell unconsciously to the ground. When the shocked redhead managed to get her eyes off the lifeless body, she saw her best friend standing with an old, worn out shoe in her hand.

"Y-you hit him! With a shoe! You hit him with a shoe! In the head! YOU HIT SASUKE UCHIHA IN THE HEAD WITH A FREAKING SHOE!" she shrieked at the brunette.

Kataya rolled her eyes, put her weapon down and started examining said boy's head. "That's a very good observation Karin…" she mumbled before asking the other girl to go get the car. When the Renault pulled up on the side of the alley, the psychiatrist had succeeded in finding some sort of fabric to tie Sasuke's hands with.

Ten minutes later, as they exited the village with a still unconscious Sasuke on the backseat, Karin let out a distressed sigh. "I feel like a criminal…"

That's 'cause you are honey," a very smug Kataya smirked. "How do you plan on telling your dear police officer, hmm?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Oh please! My cop of a boyfriend doesn't need to know he is dating a kidnapper. Can you imagine Suigetsu's face if he knew? He would report you to his boss, you know… Not me, though; I'm his lovely sex-goddess," she giggled.

The brunette wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so instead she just chose to ignore it, when she suddenly remembered something. "My phone is in my bag. Do you mind fetch it for me?" Karin sent Kataya a surprised expression. "But you never call _anyone _besides me," she pointed out.

Kataya almost missed a right turn, making her hiss a small _"fuck!" _between her teeth, before she answered. "Well I kinda have to tell Dr. Senju about this…" She nodded in the direction of the 'sleeping' boy on the backseat.

That statement did, not surprisingly, make the redhead snort with malicious laughter. "Oh boy, you are gonna be _so _fired!"

The brunette made an aggrieved pout. "No I'm _not_!The asylum needs me to take care of the Akatsuki. Tsunade can't do without me, and she knows it! Now, my phone please!" she exclaimed. With a strangled snicker and a mumbled "sure" Karin handed Kataya her Nokia along with a pair of headphones. After a few seconds the psychiatrist could hear the voice of her boss on the other line.

"_Dr. Kataya, I hadn't expected to hear from you today. It's your day off after all,"_ the older woman said sounding like she couldn't care less.

"Yes, well there has been a change of plans. I will be at the asylum in approximately two or three hours… You know how facing one's past can help you move forward, right?" she asked, while concentrating on the road.

"…_You listen to me now; if this is about you and Kakuzu I am not changing my mind, for God's sake!"_ sounded the annoyed answer. Kataya almost crashed the car against a tree.

"This is- This is NOT about me and him! It's about Itachi. I want him to confront his brother but… well they aren't exactly on good terms, and I really think it will make a difference, so I may have used a bit more persuasive methods… I just thought I outta tell you, you know. Being my boss and all-"

"_Cut the crap and tell me what you've done!" _said boss demanded.

With a deep sigh Kataya already regretted calling. "I kidnapped Sasuke Uchiha."

"_YOU DID WHAT!"_

The brunette turned the volume of her phone down to escape Tsunade's wrath for a couple of minutes before turning it back up. The conversation continued for half an hour or so, where the brunette tried to convince the other woman that it had been the right thing to do. At last she succeeded. After they agreed to meet at the asylum and work this out together, they hung up.

"I assume that went according to the plan you don't have," Karin said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh ha ha ha, how I just _love _your sarcasm," Kataya replied with her face drawn in a grimace.

"And how _I _would just _love _to know what the hell is going on," an extremely angry, and slightly groggy, voice was heard from the back of the car. The two girls looked at each other.

Oh how this day could have gone _so_ much better in _so _many ways…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm traumatized! Kevin Costner just died… He died! Alright it was only in a movie, thank God, but… HE DIED! I'm falling to pieces!<strong>

**Umm… Anyway, please please please REVIEW! I'm desperate! It really means the world to me when you do.**

**Nessie.**


	7. Beyond the Lies

**Please don't kill me for the long wait, because I'm afraid you will have to get used to it. I promise to do my best though.**

**I do not and never will (sob…) own Naruto.**

**Read and hopefully you'll review as well. If you do, you will have a special place in my heart.**

**Now enjoy my lovely lovely readers!**

* * *

><p>That Sasuke Uchiha believed himself to be smarter than other people was a fact.<p>

That being said, he never saw himself as more important or superior to his peers. He was merely convinced that, being the natural born genius he was, he possessed more knowledge than them. His opinion on this subject had been proved to be true on more than several occasions; he would always be the one to fix the various mishaps caused by his friends, repair broken affects, when no other could, and tutor the others, while still getting straight A's himself. It was examples like these that only resulted in reinforcing his faith in his own intellect. All in all Sasuke was a rather conceited person, when the conversation turned into one of intelligence and astuteness, which, more or less, was the direct reason for his quarrels with a certain Naruto Uzumaki.

Because of his general line of thought on this matter, the teenager had never feared other people and their many contrivances to have any influence on his life. In fact Sasuke couldn't think of a single incident, where his brain had failed to solve his problems for him… up until now. Upon awakening in an unfamiliar car with two strangely familiar women occupying the front seats, it was safe to assume he was _not _in the best of moods.

_How dared they outsmart him?_

So despite his pounding headache and instinct, which told him, it would be best to stay invisible, whilst in the presence of his kidnappers, he decided to make his existence known to them.

"Mr. Uchiha, awake already?" a firm, hoarse voice asked. All the brunette received for response was a growl. With an irritated sigh she grabbed the rearview mirror and fixed her eyes on Sasuke. "Listen to me boy; first, wipe that scowl off your face. I assure you that nothing good will come from hostility. I will not free you, nor will I harm you. For now you are my captive, and as such you will do as I say, since you have no other option." Her voice was hard and left no room for arguing. All signs of the fake kindness, which had lured Sasuke into the trap to begin with, were gone.

Kataya then returned to starring at the road in front of her, which Karin, to put it lightly, was more than thankful for. "Secondly, Mr. Uchiha, I advise you to get some rest, while you can. A rough night is waiting for you, after all…" the psychiatrist then drawled, as if everything was in perfect order.

Sasuke could not believe his ears. It took some time before the reality of the situation sunk in; he had been kidnapped. It was not just an empty threat or a game they played. He had actually been kidnapped. After unsuccessfully trying to free his hands from the cloth – whoever had tied the knot, had done an annoyingly good job – he decided to question his two kidnappers a bit more.

"And what, if I may ask," he started, startling the redhead, "is your motive for capturing me?"

Instead of an answer as most people would have expected, the woman driving the car opened the glove compartment and fetched two identical blue handkerchiefs.

"Karin, sweetie, would you be so kind?" she asked, while motioning the two pieces of cloth in a suggestive manner towards the back of the car. Karin took them without question and unfastened her seatbelt, before twisting her body around. Now being able to reach the very confused Sasuke, she used one of the handkerchiefs to blindfold him with.

"HEY-"

His yell was interrupted. "Have patience. You will not be in the dark for long… figuratively speaking." The statement was, to Sasuke's supreme annoyance, followed by a slightly sadistic snicker.

It was at that point Sasuke chose his wisest action would be obeying. He convinced himself, that an opportunity for him to report this madness to the police would surely show. The impossible situation, which the boy found himself in, only added to his already grim mood. Being held captive by absolute lunatics was _not _his idea of an enjoyable Saturday.

Out of frustration he tugged the cloth around his hands one last time.

Then he was gagged.

Two quick, quiet and utterly tense hours later the car was parked in front of the asylum. Kataya grabbed Sasuke, who, despite being both gagged and blindfolded, refused to follow obediently, causing the brunette to, once again, lose her temper. After dragging him out of the car and leaving Karin in charge of making sure he wouldn't do something ridiculously stupid, like running away, Kataya went to the front seat. After searching through the glove compartment for a couple of minutes, she retreated holding a very special item. Karin's eyes grew twice their original size, as her friend wasted no time pressing the item against a now very petrified Sasuke's back. She then leaned in and, in a voice that practically _screamed _danger, whispered:

"Let me tell you a little something about myself boy. I am not a particularly kind person. Actually I am very mean towards most people. You see, I didn't exactly have what you would refer to as 'a healthy childhood'. I was traumatized. Tainted, ruined forever… at the mere age of twelve. Much like you I grew up in the shadow of the past. But unlike you it affected me in more ways, than you have fantasy to imagine. First of all it made me stubborn. It made me remember to always keep my eyes on the goal. To never let anything get in my way or divert my thoughts from what I want. Because of that, I _always_ get what I want. And right now, what I want is for you to _shut up_ and do as I say. And while we're at it, drop the attitude Uchiha. I told you already; it'll do you no good. Understood? Yeah? It's good to know we're on the same page."

Now, if Karin wasn't completely used to her best friend's psychotic outbursts, she would probably be just as terrified as Sasuke seemed to be. However, despite that not being the case, the redheaded doctor _was _slightly concerned. Whenever Kataya started talking about her taboo past, it usually meant she was getting closer and closer to a nervous breakdown. Karin had seen it coming though. The second Kataya saw _that _man it was only a matter of time before she would snap. They both knew that.

Pushing the thought aside, she followed the brunette and the Uchiha into the building. There was nothing she could do about Kataya's mental problems at the moment anyway.

As the three of them entered Dr. Senju's office, they were greeted with the sight of a rather displeased blond.

"Kataya, what a surprise. Feeling criminal yet?" Tsunade sat on her desk, arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

The brunette ignored the question and proceeded to introduce Karin as her 'friend and roommate'.

"And partner in crime, I assume?"

"…that too," Kataya admitted after a brief pause.

With a sigh Tsunade jumped off the table and started moving towards Sasuke. "I'll admit, the more I think about what you told me on the phone, the better of an idea this ge-" She stopped dead in her tracks, as she noticed _just what _it was Kataya was holding against Sasuke's back.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she forced herself to swallow a snicker. _'You have got to be kidding me'._

Her eyes met Kataya's in a glimpse of mutual understanding. They were so alike, the two of them… Pulling herself together, she sent the younger woman a smirk.

"You can drop the banana now, Dr. Okane."

The room went silent as the grave until Kataya smirked back and, with an equally amused voice, replied:

"Alright."

A series of strangled noises escaped Sasuke's throat before the psychiatrist ripped off the handkerchief gagging him.

"Wai-what? A banana?" he shrieked as soon as his mouth was free.

"Yes, a banana," she drawled, rolling her eyes. "You didn't actually think I was holding a gun, did you?"

Before he could answer Kataya had gagged him once again.

The three women then proceeded to lead him through the asylum, down endless stairs till they reached the 'dungeon'. All the while the brunette was eating the banana with a satisfied expression. The orderlies standing guard in front of the 'dungeon' looked more than a little puzzled at the scenery before them, but after a fierce glance from their blond boss they let them pass without question.

As they entered the metal door with a bound captive in tow, nothing could have prepared Karin, Kataya or even Tsunade for the shocked expressions of the Akatsuki members. Deidara stared at them with an open mouth, Tobi had moved from the back of the cell to stand with his face…well, mask against the glass, Konan had forgotten all about her half-finished origami crane; even the fearsome leader with all the piercings and usual calm, brown eyes seemed to follow their every move, and Kakuzu… The inmates' intense stares sent uncomfortable shivers down Karin's spine, causing Kataya to grab her friend's hand to ease the nerves.

The one who stared the most, though, was Itachi. It didn't take more than a single glimpse for the older Uchiha to recognize his brother.

As the orderlies were busy fastening Itachi's straightjacket, Sasuke's blindfold – and his blindfold _only_ – was removed by a very smug-looking Kataya. Itachi couldn't remember, when he had last been witness to _quite _as comical a sight. The sight referred to was, of course, from the moment his brother was able to see, till the sudden realization of where he was, till he at last noticed a certain raven-haired inmate. The fact that Sasuke was still gagged, leaving him unable to utter anything but a muffled growl, which had sounded slightly too high pitched for the youngest Uchiha _not _to be embarrassed about, only added to Itachi's satisfaction. The display actually pleased the man to such a degree, that it brought him to do something he wasn't known for doing very often. He _grinned._ Admittedly it was a bit of a psychotic grin, but he simply couldn't help himself. This was just too good to be true. Kataya had really outdone herself this time, he decided.

Karin and Tsunade left Kataya in charge of the two Uchihas, once they reached the therapy room. The brunette closed the door and turned around to see the brothers sitting face to face, on each their side of the small table. She took a moment to observe their expressions. Itachi actually looked relatively amused by the situation. He sat leaned back with crossed legs and a self-satisfied look on his face. Sasuke's face, on the other hand, showed many emotions but not _one_ of them were amusement; revulsion, rage, hatred, and a burning wish to kill the man opposite him perhaps, but not amusement. Definitely not amusement Kataya stated.

"Alright gentlemen, why don't _I_ break the silence, seeing as neither of _you_ appear to be willing… or capable of doing so?" she snickered. She then turned towards Sasuke, who moved his glare from Itachi to her. "Before I let you speak, I need to make you understand, why I brought you here. My name is Kataya Okane and I work here at Amegakure Asylum as a psychiatrist. I was hired a month ago for the sole purpose of working with the members of the criminal organization Akatsuki. You are sitting here today, because I need to decide, whether or not I can trust your brother, to be telling me the truth. _You _are my shortcut to that decision."

After having made herself absolutely clear, she shot Itachi a warning glance before finally removing the handkerchief in Sasuke's mouth as well as the cloth tying his hands together.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!" said boy hissed as soon as he had spit out the last traces of blue thread.

"Sorry, no can't do."

"But-"

"I said no! None of you are leaving this room until you, Itachi, have told Sasuke everything you told me. And you, Sasuke, might as well use this opportunity to tell Itachi just how big of an ass he has been and how he has ruined your life. You will feel better, trust me; I'm a professional."

She then sat down in the corner closest to the door and leaned her head against the wall. Upon noticing their confused looks she groaned and kindly informed them that she wasn't going anywhere. "Someone has to make sure both of you get out of this alive, after all. I can't have you two killing each other," she explained.

Itachi sighed.

"Well Sasuke. I can't say I'm not surprised. When you failed to show at my trial, I was positive I would never see you again. You sure have grown…" he said in a near whisper.

"Stop screwing around! Don't you dare talk to me like you know me, or like you haven't killed my entire clan! _Our _clan!" Sasuke screamed, while getting ready to strangle the calm man opposite him. This, however, forced Kataya to refresh his memory of her presence, by clearing her throat.

After settling down once again, Sasuke shut up in what appeared to be protest.

His brother's stubbornness caused Itachi to sigh again. "It seems we have a lot to talk about, my dear little brother."

At those words the youngest Uchiha snorted. "What could you possibly have to tell me?"

Upon making eye contact with a very satisfied Kataya, his eyes darkened as he leaned forward. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Kataya had only told Karin the story of her past once. Just once, seven years ago. Yet it was one of the things Karin knew she would never forget. They had only known each other for three years at the time, but the two girls were already inseparably. Karin remembered how empty her friend had looked that day. Sad and empty…<p>

Until she mentioned _that _man.

She remembered how her friend's eyes had filled with pure misery and grief. How she had gritted her teeth, so she wouldn't give in and cry. How she had clenched her fingers, while holding the redhead's hand. Karin could still feel the brunette's nails pierce their way through her skin.

That was why, no matter how hard she tried, she could not bring herself to stop starring at _him_.

Her surroundings seemed a blur to her. All she could see was the depths of his cold eyes that looked so much like his daughter's. It was unbearable to think about. How could those two people possibly have the same eyes? The thought of it only made her hate the man even more. She felt her entire body shake with anger. _'How can he just sit there? How can he be so calm?' _She wanted to ask him these questions, but despite her stubborn attempts, not a word crossed her lips. She was simply nailed to the spot by his gaze alone.

She was forced to watch as he stood up and made his way towards her. His footsteps echoed in the 'dungeon' and silenced all other sound in the room. Soon his breath was visible on the glass that kept him captured inside his cell. He stood right in front of her.

His dark, hoarse voice filled the air as he spoke.

"Silly girl! You realize that the only thing keeping me from ripping out your heart," – he demonstrated by tapping the glass – "is this wall!"

Karin felt his words as a punch to the gut, leaving her breathlessly in need of air. The freezing horror that followed the criminal's statement embraced her body in ice-cold fear, but just as she thought she was going to pass out from the strangling fright, she felt the presence of someone else grabbing her arm. "Enough Kakuzu! Behave or I'll make you regret it!" Tsunade warned. "Now, come on. You have no business down here," she then told Karin in a stern voice.

As the two women exited the 'dungeon', followed by Kakuzu's psychotic laugh, Karin let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding, while mumbling: "I really hope Kaya knows what she's doing."

After a moment of silence a quiet reply could be heard from the blond psychiatrist beside her.

"That makes two of us…"

* * *

><p>The therapy room was absolutely hushed. Sasuke's whispers of denial had drowned in the unspoken regret, shock and hurt. He sat in the corner furthest from Itachi with his knees pulled up in order for them to hide his face.<p>

Itachi looked at his brother with a hard yet sympathetic expression. "I realize that this is difficult to understand, when you have lived your life for so many years believing something else, but think about it: why else would I have done what I did?" he reasoned.

"Because you're a psychopath! Or…was. I don't know anymore! What am I suppose to believe?" Sasuke shouted.

"I am not denying that I _was _insane, but the-"

"Wrong."

Both of the brothers stared at Kataya as if she had grown an extra head. They had clearly forgotten she was there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you are wrong Itachi. I thought about it last night, because you told me the same thing yesterday; that you believe you were insane when you killed your clan. That however, is not very likely. That your mind first should have gone insane, and then gone back to normal, after the reason for losing your mind was destroyed, is simply unrealistic. What _is_ realistic is my theory: you _make_ yourself believe you were insane, as a sort of excuse for what you did. As you have said so yourself, it was a terrible thing indeed, so to make it bearable to live with, you have actually been tricking your own mind. It doesn't make you a worse person, though, since it was unconsciously done. Just saying…"

They continued staring at her until she motioned for them to carry on with their quarrel.

"Umm… well, even if I wasn't insane you must still be very confused. Name your question and I will answer it," Itachi told the equally baffled Sasuke.

Said boy seemed completely lost and kept looking back and forth between the two others. "I...I don't– I… Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked the female, who upon hearing this request sighed.

"Sure, why not? This is gonna be a _long_ freaking night regardless…"

* * *

><p><strong>There! How about that, huh? Itachi has never really been truly insane!<strong>

**Anyway, reviews anyone? I'll give you a cookie? *holding a jar filled with Chocolate Chip Cookies*If you are nice to me I'll even give you two!**

**With love from Nessie 3**


	8. Running From the Past

**Here you go, I don't ever think I have updated this quickly, BUT unfortunately you shouldn't get your hopes up too high. I don't think it is ever going to happen again…**

**Enjoy :-D**

* * *

><p>Kataya had said it, and it was true. Tsunade had known it from the day she had hired the brunette. Tsunade's husband, who had been forced to listen to his wife's complaints, knew it. Karin knew it, after her friend had convinced her that it was the case. Hell, even Itachi Uchiha, Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Iwa knew it:<p>

Tsunade _could not _do without Kataya. She _needed _her to take care of the Akatsuki. It was for this very reason that Tsunade was currently getting ready to suck up to a seventeen year old boy.

After a short while Kataya returned from the 'dungeon' with a depressed-looking Sasuke. Tsunade motioned for them to sit down next to Karin, and then sat down opposite them behind her desk as well.

"First of all, Mr. Uchiha," she started in her usual strong voice, "I would like to apologize on behalf of my employee, Dr. Okane. I realize that, what her and her friend did was a violation of the law, but I ask for you to try and understand the subtext in which it was done. I won't prevent you from reporting it to the police, but I will beg you not to." With that being said all three females in the room held their breaths and awaited Sasuke's reply.

"I… I can agree to not contact the police for now. I will have to wait and see what exactly this whole business with my… _brother _will lead to, before making a final decision though, and as long as that is the case, I would like to be able to stay here in the city. Therefore I would appreciate it if I could call both my school and friends a little later to explain my absence," he said with a slight hostile tone. "But right now, I would like to hear what you have to say about Itachi. You are his psychiatrist after all. Is it true? Has he really been sane all along?" he then asked Kataya.

After seeking Dr. Tsunade's nod of approval she spoke:

"There is of course no way for me to be absolutely sure, regarding Mr. Uchiha's true state of mind, back when the massacre happened. However, there is no trace of doubt now. He _is_ sane. You see, the reason it was so important for the case to get you here, was to observe Itachi's reaction; not only to_ seeing_ you, but to telling you the truth about the past, as well. And I can with the greatest conviction say: Itachi Uchiha did everything according to the book. He acted no differently than what would be expected of a normal citizen. There is no reason to suspect him of being even slightly more psychotic than you or me," she explained.

A short silenced followed that statement before Tsunade added:

"If Dr. Okane says it's so, I see no reason to believe otherwise. I have the greatest of faith in her ability as a psychiatrist. I advise you to trust her word as the truth, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke looked from one woman to the other, before making up his mind. "I would like to speak to my brother. _Alone, _this time."

Just as Kataya had foreseen, it became a long night indeed. Once Sasuke and Itachi had gotten a chance to speak in private, Kataya once again joined them in the therapy room. The other members of Akatsuki looked more confused than ever, but the brunette paid them no heed. Somewhere between 2 and 4 am, Karin was called to the hospital to attend a traffic accident. She was talked into taking the car by Tsunade, who promised to give Kataya a ride home, once that became relevant. The blond woman also made sure Sasuke could stay at a motel; all expenses paid of course. The young Uchiha seemed more opened-minded about Itachi, and the fact that he had agreed to not contact the police about the kidnapping, for now at least, was more than any of the women had dared hope.

So far, the future looked, if not good, then good _enough_.

* * *

><p>'<em>SLAM'!<em>

Karin dropped the flour she had been measuring, as she spun around to greet the sight of a fuming Kataya standing in the doorway. "How dare they?" the brunette screamed, while stomping into the kitchen. She was waving an official looking letter in Karin's face. "Have you seen this? It is outrageous!"

Karin took the letter without question and opened it.

The redhead was used to Kataya's random fits by now, which had occurred regularly, ever since the brunette had found herself forced to reveal the truth about her and Kakuzu's relationship to Itachi. Karin could not pretend to be surprised that the secret had slipped out, though, even if the knowledge only had spread to _one_ pair of ears…yet. _'When you play with fire, you tend to get burned'_ she sighed. However, since the episode with Sasuke, which was now two weeks ago, Kataya had spent several hours every day talking to both Sasuke and Itachi. She had not shared much with the redhead, but at far as Karin had figured out, Kataya pretty much worked as a therapist for the two brothers. Even though the whole thing was a tad fishy, it seemed to improve Itachi's chances of being released, which left Kataya mostly happy, but you could never tell when she would throw a tantrum.

So far her mood swings had only gone from bad to worse.

Karin was pulled away from her line of thoughts, as she read the letter. "_What? _They can't do that! There has to be some kind of misunderstanding."

Kataya just shook her head. "Dr. Tsunade gave it to me this morning," she explained.

"Was she upset as well?" the redhead asked, returning to her nearly finished dough, which was soon to become buns.

"Upset is not the word. She looked quite ready to _murder_ whoever sent that letter," the brunette sighed. "I guess there is no way but to hire a lawyer…"

Karin glanced at her friend with a rare melancholic look in her usually upbeat eyes. "Are you sure you can trust him?" she asked concerned. Kataya caught on to the subject instantly.

"Itachi may have done things worthy of being executed for – I do not doubt that, but… I need his help and from the looks of it, he needs mine," she said, sounding eternally tired.

"…and what about Miss Big-Boobs?" 'Miss Big-Boobs' had become Karin's favorite nickname for Kataya's strict boss. At first the brunette had tried convincing her friend that her boss actually was married to an author of sorts and therefore could not be called 'Miss', but now she just ignored it.

"As you know, Tsunade knows about his true state of mind, and she plans on trusting my judgment about this. All I know is that everything in me tells me I can trust him."

"But releasing him? Declaring him cured?" Karin continued.

"As long as I can honestly say, as a psychiatrist, that Itachi is sane, I see no other way. Also, there is a chance for me to use Itachi to make progress with the rest of the Akatsuki. I have to try… even if the damn court wants to get involved," she hissed at the letter.

"How is it they can do that again?" the redhead asked.

Kataya sighed.

"Well," she began, while following her friend with her eyes, as said friend placed the newly formed buns in the oven. "As you have read, the letter says that _'Mr. Itachi Uchiha'_ is _not _to be released without the court's consent, which is a load of bullshit to both Tsunade and I. The authorities gave up all responsibility for the insane criminals' imprisonment long ago, due to lack of funds. None the less two of the city council members from our neighbor city Konohagakure, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, intents to sue Amegakure Asylum for acting irresponsible towards _'its duties of protecting the citizens of Amegakure, Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure and Sunagakure'._" The last part sounded as mockingly as Kataya could possibly make it.

"That's because of the alliance-thing, right?" Karin asked insecurely. She had never been sharp, when it came to history.

"Yes; the five cities have long ago founded an alliance to protect each other against major threads. To be correct the alliance was to contain Kumogakure as well, but Kumogakure has never been friendly towards anyone and rejected the offer, but back on track. Despite the five cities will, they ended up guarding the Akatsuki. How that happened is a simple story though: The US government do not care one bit about this part of our state. We are nothing but _'the unknown cities'_ to them, so they were truth be told, relieved to dump the burden of the Akatsuki on us. Not many Americans know about us either, despite our cities sizes. We are, as you know, all hidden by great nature environments like desert or forest, and therefore the US government got away with it. As I told you earlier none of the five big cities had the money to take proper care of the Akatsuki, so Tsunade, who is close friends with Konohagakure's mayor, took them to her private-owned asylum. And now we are back to scratch," Kataya finished.

The room was filled with silence for a while until…

"Sometimes I wonder how you can remember all of this and still forget to do the laundry, you know," Karin stated. "But why us? Why not some other godforsaken place? There must be other _unknown_ places in America…"

"Because, Karin-dearest, the majority of Akatsuki were born here… Anyway, there is an upside to this entire ruckus, thank God," the brunette sighed.

"Which would be?"

"Well, let us just say that whatever trial there might be, it's gonna be short…"

'_Ding'_

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but the buns are done, so why don't you tell me whilst making some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

As Kataya looked her friend in the eye, she figured there was no _way_ she could protest… because the Lord would know that she was hungry!

"Ugh! Why, oh why? There's still two whole weeks until Christmas. Two weeks! Is it really too much to ask that people wait until 1st of December with ruining the holiday-spirits? I mean, when has Christmas _ever_ been about making your house look like the biggest disaster possible with those horrible, horrible decorations?" Kataya exclaimed as she looked out the window with two cups in her hand.

"I completely agree, but unfortunately, the majority of Amegakure doesn't," Karin replied while setting the table. "But forget about the neighbors for a minute and tell me about that trial."

When both of the girls sat with each their cup of hot chocolate and a freshly made bun, Kataya did as told.

"Okay, here's the thing: Not many people know about this, since it was hidden from the public during the Akatsuki trial, but every single member of the Akatsuki was judged and convicted according to the law of legal insanity. This practically means that if they are to be declared cared, the court _cannot_ keep them imprisoned for the crimes they have committed while insane," she informed her friend.

Said friend stared at the brunette with a Cheshire-smile. "That's brilliant! Because of that the court can't really argue against Itachi's release!" she grinned.

Kataya chuckled at Karin's enthusiasm and took a bite of the bun. "I know."

* * *

><p>Clinically. She had never really noticed it before now, but 'clinically' was truly the word to describe the halls leading to the Akatsuki's 'dungeon'. All white tiles and glass doors. If you had not just walked down tons of stairs you would never guess it was underground, except for the missing windows perhaps.<p>

As she reached the door, Kataya could not help but dwell at the thought, that nothing but metal served in dividing the organization of murders from the rest of the world**. **She shook her head. _'Enough with the paranoia, you stupid idiot'. _The brunette had never been too narcissistic to curse at herself every once in a while.

The two orderlies following her twitched uneasily, as they marched into the lion's den. Her eyes caught Itachi's immediately and the two men behind her went to fetch him. Since word about his release got out, the orderlies had been acting all high and mighty, pretending not to care, when it was obvious that they were still frightened out of their minds.

Once inside the therapy room she showed Itachi the letter. As he read it Kataya sat in the opposite chair trying to appear calm, when in fact her stomach seemed to take pleasure from making her nauseas.

"Are you planning on reacting to this?" he asked raising a brow, once he finished reading.

"Of course. It's not really like I have much of a choice. You are gonna get out of here and two cranky old people are _not _going to stand in the way of that," Kataya said sounding poisonous from frustration.

"I know," Itachi replied, leaning back to get some distance between him and the furious woman. "But I _also_ know Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. It is gonna take a nightmare of a lawyer to beat them, regardless of the number of odds against them…"

Taking this into account the psychiatrist thought about the situation for a minute before answering. "You say you know them… What exactly can you tell?"

"Well, first of all, it is important to remember that those two are considered the mayor's personal councilors. As such, they have a high influence on everything that goes on in Konohagakure. Also, they are used to getting their will, no matter how ruthless their demands may seem. Secondly, I have no doubt that they were somehow involved with my clan's 'business affairs'. If not, they certainly had the knowledge of what was going on," the raven haired man explained.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling," the answer came.

With a sigh Kataya put the letter in her bag. "'A feeling' is not gonna get us far in a trial. And anyway, I would like to keep the truth about the massacre a secret if possible. There is no reason to unravel old wounds further. 'The past is the past and cannot be redone,' after all. Those are wise words Itachi. I suggest you take your own phrase to heart."

Itachi's eyes softened at those words. "I appreciate that."

She replied with a smile.

"You have a beautiful smile," he noticed. "A beautiful, broken smile. You should show it more often. There are few people in this world that can truly bear the beauty of melancholy. You are one of them."

Her smile vanished.

"You cannot fool me Kataya. You are miserable. You show it with every fiber of your body. Whatever Kakuzu did to you in the past, it has affected you more than you dare admit."

At those words she straightened her back and put on her jacket. "You are wrong," she insisted. "I am very well aware of the affects his actions have had on me. I just chose to embrace them instead of running."

She got up to leave, but just as she was about to exit the therapy room she heard Itachi's voice behind her. "You _are _running. You are running because you are afraid to face the past. The sooner you realize that, the better."

'_Bang!'_

She slammed the door behind her and hurried out of the 'dungeon' without looking at _him_. She found that she had difficulty breathing. After a quick walk she stood outside Tsunade's office, debating with herself whether to enter or not. Five minutes of inner discussion later she entered the room. She was greeted with the sight of a stressed out blond.

"Ah! Dr. Kataya!" she exclaimed as soon as she noticed Kataya. "Get over here. Hold these!" the older woman ordered handing her employee a stack of papers. "Good thing you are here. I just got off the phone with my husband. He claims to know the perfect lawyer for the trial. Jiraiya contacted him earlier and got an appointment set later today. The lawyer will be here in half an hour. Until then you can help me with this paperwork. It will go a lot faster with two sets of hands, so you can stop looking so sour. It is not a question but an order!" she said in a voice that left nothing to be discussed.

'_Oh well, it's only thirty minutes,' _the psychiatrist thought to herself before obeying the older woman's wish. Except it _wasn't _just thirty minutes. The time passed. And passed. And passed. Apparently the lawyer they were waiting for couldn't comprehend the concept of a watch if it smacked him in the face with a stick and proceeded to rape him. Or that was what an aggravated Kataya convinced herself after waiting for two hours. That was also the why the brunette didn't bat an eye when her boss got up, removed a book from the shelf, took out two glasses and a bottle of sake, sat back down and offered the brunette a drink. On the contrary Kataya simply accepted.

On their forth hour of waiting the two women were more drunk than sober, which made it the least ideal time for the long-expected lawyer to arrive. So of course that was exactly what he did.

A tall man with a lazy attitude, silver hair and a mask crawled through the window reading, what would appear to be a book of the 'Icha Icha' series; best-selling novels meant for adults only(!) written by none other than Tsunade's husband, Jiraiya.

"Hello ladies," he started with a laid back, cheerful voice. "My apologies for being late. I got lost on the path of life, I'm afraid. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your lawyer."

The two women looked at each other, the bottle of sake and then at the book the man in front of them was holding. "Great," Tsunade drawled in a blurred voice. "We'll be represented by a pervert."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea if the thing about legal insanity as true in real life, but in my wonderful world of KatayaAkatsuki-craziness it is XD**

**I cannot describe how happy I will be if you review. Your reviews are my inspiration for writing!**

**Nessie.**


	9. Do They Know It's Christmas?  Part 1

**Due to some quite violent/gory language I have chosen to change the rating to M. I hope you will accept it and hopefully like this chapter, even though it's horrible timing. Just as summer finally arrives I have to write a Christmas chapter. Oh the irony…**

**Anyway, I don't (unfortunately) own Naruto. That would be Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>So this is Christmas and what have you done,<br>another year over, a new one just begun.  
>And so this is Christmas…"<em>

The familiar voice of John Lennon was heard throughout the mall. Karin struggled with carrying all the heavy bags filled with various things for Christmas, while keeping up with an uncharacteristically enthusiastic Kataya.

"You know," the redhead groaned, "I don't understand you Kaya. You hate Halloween, can't stand thanksgiving, and by God you _despise _Easter, but once Christmas comes around, you're more cheery than a kid in a candy store!"

Kataya rolled her eyes and continued to study a set of red and green ornaments she considered buying. "Stop sounding so glum Karin. It's Christmas!" she said and placed the box in the stuffed cart. "It's the one time a year solely dedicated to being kind and helping those in need. A time full of joy and happiness, with amazing decorations and jolly people and- oh pretty!" the deranged girl exclaimed before prancing off to the next aisle.

Karin was shocked. She knew the brunette would act this way throughout the holidays – she always did – but for her to use the word 'jolly'… The terror knew no boundaries.

"Fine then!" the redhead cried out. "By all means, let us pretend you're not a cold-hearted, greedy bitch the rest of the year, and just dwell in delight at your generous, yet disturbing, tendencies that always seems to appear in December. That doesn't seem weird at all!" she exclaimed in annoyance, pointing out the absurdity in her friend's behavior.

With a sigh Kataya marched towards Karin, and bent down to face the 4 inch shorter girl, until they were eye to eye. "Alright," she said. "If you find my cheerfulness so hard to accept, then look at it this way: throughout the entire year I collect _all_ these sappy and corny feelings. Well, instead of acting on my rare kind impulses when they appear, I use this month as a sort of outlet to all that sentimental crap. That way I can continue being a bastard for the remaining eleven months. How's that? Is it more acceptable to you now?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Completely ignoring the brunette's sarcasm Karin smiled brightly. "That's more like it!"

With a content expression Kataya spun around to continue shopping but was forced to stop, when Karin grabbed her arm. "Ah-ah missy, get your butt back here! You have raped the poor mall enough as it is. Besides, you promised to help me decorate the house before Suigetsu comes home," she told her friend.

'The house' of course referred to the mansion-like building, which served as Suigetsu and Karin's beloved home. Ever since the lovers moved in, Karin had tried to convince everybody that the whole mansion was bought with the insurance money giving to Suigetsu from a failed brain damage operation. Her boyfriend had thought the joke quite harmless up until the point, where he received seven 'get better soon' cards and gifts from various friends and colleagues. He then decided it was time to tell that he if fact inherited the whole thing from his late parents.

Back at the mall, the duo finally made it to the exit of the shopping center carrying numerous bags each, after several complaints from Kataya. Stepping outside, they were greeted with an enchanting sight. The normally glum Amegakure had undergone a stunning transformation. Where you were usually met with dirt, clouds and endless rain, you were now welcomed with Christmas lights in all shapes and sizes, the cozy smell of spruce and tons of soft, clean snow. Everywhere you went the sound of jingle bells and gospel choirs singing "We wish you a merry Christmas" were sure to follow. All in all the city of Amegakure had become the idyllic portrait of the perfect, white winter wonderland.

The two friends fought their way through stubborn masses of busy people till they reached the car.

"Jeez!" Karin exclaimed once they were safe inside the Renault. "You'd think they'd have enough time to relax a bit! It's only the 2nd…" she mumbled referring to the people outside. "Oh, that reminds me. How are things with our little ex-captive?"

Kataya turned on the radio and backed out the parking lot. "Sasuke?" she asked, while drumming her fingers along to the beat of Wham. "He left for Konohagakure last night. He said something about spending Christmas thinking about the whole guess-what?-Itachi's-sane-thing. They still have quite a few issues, but who can blame them?"

The redhead nodded in approval. "And the trial?" she asked.

"…" The psychiatrist took a deep breath. "We received another letter from their lawyer yesterday. They are dragging us to court February 5th, which gives us only two months to prepare our defense. Kakashi and Tsunade has been busy digging up the old files from the Akatsuki trial four years ago."

Karin looked out the window with a frown on her face. "The Akatsuki trail… Isn't it weird that they all shared a trial? Even if they are an organization, they are individual criminals as well… And how come the Akatsuki trail was held four years ago, if the Akatsuki has only been admitted to Amegakure Asylum _one _year? I've thought about that for a while, and it doesn't make any sense!" she complained.

The brunette turned off the radio, as the host's high-pitched voice annoyed her to no end. "Let me explain then. The Akatsuki trail is actually not _one _single trial. It's a designation for all the trials of the Akatsuki members combined. They were held so close to each other that it's just easier to fuse them like that. Also, about the time not fitting… that's not really true. You know how the Akatsuki's lair was found four years ago, and the police succeeded in capturing them all within 48 hours?"

Karin nodded. It had been all over the news for months, back when it happened. "Yeah, I remember."

Kataya made a left turn, while passing the last houses before exiting Amegakure. "Well, after they were caught, they were brought to the state prison, where they stayed for three years during the trials. It was also during those three years that the government declared their incapability to keep them imprisoned, after they had been sentenced. And although their reason for doing so was lack of funds, I think the true explanation lies in the fact that they didn't have the courage to deal with them. You see, apparently the organization caused quite a commotion in the state prison, which scared the authorities."

Curiously, the redheaded doctor asked: "What kind of commotion?"

Kataya moved in her seat uncomfortably before answering. "They were responsible for many smaller incidents, but one of the most severe episodes I have read about, happened a few weeks before the trial ended. Hidan had been complaining about chest pain for a couple of days. Three of the prison guards standing watch over Akatsuki grew tired of his whining and decided to go check on him. Later that day one of the other prison guards noticed his colleagues' strange absence and started looking for them. He found them lying dead on the floor inside Hidan's cell. The majority of their throats were missing. They were simply gone. He had ripped out their gullets with his bare hands. That's not all though," she continued when she saw Karin's shocked expression. "He had used their blood to draw a strange symbol on the ground, where they were lying. It was similar to the pendant he has hanging around his neck. Something to do with his religion, I think… Afterwards he claimed that it was done in order for him to pray. Either that or he just watched them die. You know what the weirdest thing was, though? By the time the other prison guard arrived, Hidan hadn't even tried to escape. He just sat on the floor in front of the bodies, laughing and licking the blood off his fingers…"

Karin shuddered in utter disgust. "And the…?"

"Their throats?"

The redhead nodded.

"Gone. Vanished. He had probably given the chunks of meat to Zetsu, who sat in the cell next to him," the brunette explained.

A short pause, where Karin wished she had never asked, followed. "Well," she finally said grimly. "How's that for a 'merry Christmas'?" Instead of an answer, Kataya sent her an equally dark chuckle in return.

A couple of minutes later they reached a long, almost hidden, driveway. Kataya didn't hesitate to turn the car and drive past the rusty mailbox.

While they had been talking, they had passed several large fields and part of a forest. They were actually only a few miles west of Amegakure, but it appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. Grassland, woods and the distant sight of a mountain range was the only visible landscape, apart from the lonely road they had been driving on only seconds ago.

The driveway was almost 200 yards long and ended in a pair of impressive iron gates. In front of them a giant mansion arose from the shadows. The girls had reached their destination.

Actually 'mansion' wasn't the right word for the building, they were faced with. 'Castle' would be much more befitting, despite the lack of towers. The building had steep and uneven walls, which were built of big grey blocks. Different kinds of weather had tempered the bricks, making the 'castle' look like something cut out from a horror movie. A grand set of stairs led up to the arched entrance to finish the look. It wasn't hard to see that Suigetsu's grandparents had found inspiration in old England, when they build it sixty years ago.

Kataya sighed. And they had to decorate the entire thing…

* * *

><p>Deidara sat on his bed, spacing out. An action he found himself doing more often than not. There was not much else to do in the small cell, besides sleeping, seeing as Christmas wasn't exactly relevant to the psychotic murderers. He looked across the narrow hallway where Sasori sat with a book in his hand. His current book of choice was about human anatomy. One could only wonder that Tsunade let him keep those kinds of books, when taking his obsession with making people into puppets in account. Deidara noticed how the puppeteer's unruly hair sometimes blocked the redhead's vision, causing him to force it back. It made Deidara giggle; his Danna needed a haircut. With a shake of his head the blond began stroking his palms, which had two small mouths tattooed on them. The mouths on his palms, as well as a larger one that was tattooed on his chest, flashed their tongues in the same manner the artist usually did.<p>

Deidara had noticed something rather strange lately. It wasn't the whole business regarding Itachi that occupied the blond boy's mind. That no good Uchiha with those judging eyes of his, which people always seemed to find so interesting, pissed Deidara off to no end. He snorted in irritation. _'Damn Uchiha.' _But no, it was not the fact that Itachi apparently were to be declared sane, that had caught his interest. Although it sure had caught the interest of pretty much everybody else.

It was Kakuzu.

Usually the moody man would only lose his temper as a result of Hidan's stupidity, which Deidara really did not blame him for. But as of late it was _everyone _who got on the older man's nerves. He had even cursed out Konan! And _no one _cursed out Konan, unless they had a serious death-wish.

With a sigh Deidara changed his position on the hard bed.

Kakuzu's weird behavior had started almost two months ago the blond remembered. _'What happened two months ago? He hasn't gotten any new medicine, so that is definitely not the reason. And I doubt Kakuzu's mood changed because of the new food… Although that would explain why he threw it at those orderlies the other day, un,' _Deidara mused. What else happened two months ago, he pondered. Suddenly it hit the blond criminal.

'_Of course!' _he thought to himself. _'That's it!' _But he needed proof to confirm his theory.

"Hey Hidan," he called, interrupting the albino's prayers. The annoyance of having someone cut short his time to worship Lord Jashin, made the man hiss a furious _"What?" _as a reply.

"Have you decided on your new sacrifice yet, un?" It was a well-known fact within the Akatsuki that Hidan always picked out a monthly sacrifice for his prayers. The sacrifice was carefully chosen from the long, long list of people Hidan hated, and even though he could not literally kill them, he could at least imagine doing so.

Realizing that Deidara's question was about his religion, the silver-haired man's mood improved. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed. "This month it's gonna be that psychiatrist-bitch. What's her name, Okane? Yeah, I'll definitely sacrifice her to Jashin-sama!"

'_Rip!'_

Deidara smirked. The characteristic sound of money tearing in half was more than enough evidence to convince the pyromaniac. _That_ was what happened two months ago. _That _was why Kakuzu was in such a crappy mood.

'_Kataya Okane.'_

"Why do you ask Blondie?" Hidan said waking Deidara from his daydreaming. "Oh no reason, un. Just curious," he insisted.

In a different cell Kakuzu sat and stared at the now useless ten dollar bill in his hands. In a fit of rage he crumpled the paper and threw it at nothing in particular. He then picked up the rest of his money and continued to count them for the fortieth time that day. The action usually kept him calm, so Tsunade had allowed him to always have access to a bundle of his precious cash, but now the sight of them just aggravated him further.

With a strained sigh he put the money back on the small bookshelf and arranged himself on the bed. His watch read 21:50, meaning an orderly would soon come in and check up on them, before turning off the lights at 22.00 exactly.

Just as Kakuzu had foreseen the 'dungeon' went dark ten minutes later.

As the daily ritual prescribed the sound of fluids colliding with fluids soon became all too obvious. Similar sounds continued to break the silence for twenty minutes or so, until everything went back to being quiet. After being locked up in the 'dungeon' for almost a year, this had become a natural part of the evening. Throughout the day the transparent glass walls stole away all traces of privacy, and there really were few things more uncomfortable than dropping your pants in front of nine other people. With nothing to shield you from the stares of the rest of the Akatsuki, it was only to be expected, that the hours of darkness would be used for this particular purpose. So as soon as the lights were out for the night, the first half hour of the dark was dedicated to the toilet. Not a very appetizing thought, but when you lived like they did, you got used to it.

Everyone in the Akatsuki was aware and agreed on this little arrangement. Well, everyone except Hidan, that is. The silver-haired man was the only member, who could stand up in the middle of the day and pee with a fully straight face. The first time he had done this, he had received several uneasy looks. Afterwards he had explained, loud enough for all to hear, that, "if I wanna take a piss, I'll take a piss. If it bothers you, stop staring at me. How fucking hard can it be?" No one had questioned his actions after that. Actually Kakuzu was pretty sure his partner took pleasure from taking a leak at the most inappropriate of times, just to annoy everybody else. The thought made the miser smirk. Hidan was, and had always been, the epitome of crudeness.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Kakuzu heard a small sound coming from the cell next to his. The noise slowly increased in volume until he was able to hear what it was.

"…_low, sweet chariot,  
>coming for to carry me home.<br>Swing low, sweet chariot,  
>coming for to carry me home…"<em>

Kakuzu closed his eyes and allowed Tobi's sorrowful voice to take over his senses. No protests were made, when Tobi let his song fill the room with an empty melancholy. Even if someone _did _protest, the masked man would not stop. Singing was his way of communicating. He never spoke a word to anyone. Not anymore. The only ones who had ever heard him speak were the Leader and Zetsu, but that was a long time ago. Now he just sang.

"Itachi?"

It was Kisame, who broke the tense atmosphere, which had dominated the 'dungeon' ever since rumors of the Uchiha's situation got out. So far, none of the Akatsuki members had dared to confront him about them.

"Hn?" whispered Itachi to show he was listening.

Tobi lowered his voice in order to hear everything being said.

"Is it true what the orderlies have been saying? Are they going to release you? Are… _are you sane?_" The last question sounded unmistakably like a threat.

Everything went absolutely quiet. The song went silent, Hidan's mumbling prayers stopped, Konan's hands left her origami swan alone, everybody held their breaths. They all wanted to hear Itachi's answer. Even Deidara, who had always held a meaningless grudge against the man, was eager to know the truth.

Itachi closed his eyes to conceal himself from their responses and the consequences that were sure to follow. "…yes," he finally said. "It's all true."

An inaudible sigh went through the room, though it was anything but a sigh of relief. Konan let a small whimper pass her usually closed lips. They all knew what was going to happen next. For some reason it was unavoidable.

"Very well then," Pain said with a strained voice that rung through the darkness. "Itachi, you are hereby no longer a member of Akatsuki."

After a little while Itachi nodded his head slightly, even though the pierced man wouldn't be able to see it.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Kataya got up from her cramped position on the floor, causing her spine to pop quite a few times. The relieving sensation filled her for a moment, before she looked around the large living room with a satisfied expression. From floor to ceiling signs of Christmas were evident. Luckily Karin and Suigetsu had closed off the majority of the house, in order to save money on heating, so it didn't take more than three hours for the two girls to finish decorating the mansion.<p>

Karin entered the room holding a still full box of ornaments. "How come we haven't used it all?" she asked her friend. However, before the brunette had a chance to answer they heard a car pull up the driveway.

Karin put the box down and ran out in front of the house with Kataya close behind her. The redhead didn't even allow her boyfriend to get out of the car, before she jumped into the arms of a very baffled Suigetsu.

Kataya stood on the stairs with her arms crossed, but she couldn't help but smiling at her friend's girly squeals, as she kissed the boy.

After a good five-minute welcoming, Suigetsu finally got to get out of the car and approached the psychiatrist.

"Psycho-girl," he greeted in his usual manner. Suigetsu never called Kataya by her name. He preferred 'psycho-girl' or 'Psycho-McPsych'. "I trust you have treated _my_ girl well?" he continued holding his arm around Karin's waist.

"Water-boy," the brunette exclaimed. "How nice to see you are still _alive_. I can assure you, _my _best friend has had a wonderful month!" she shot back with all the venom she could muster.

Karin rolled her eyes and dragged them both inside. "Quit all the nagging! You fool nobody!"

The redhead was right. Suigetsu and Kataya didn't really hate each other as much as they pretended to. It was more of a friendly feud over who could treat Karin the best, really, but neither of them appeared willing to lose.

While Suigetsu commented on the decoration, Kataya picked up the box Karin had left in the living room. "Well you two lovebirds, I'm gonna take my leave. I still have things to do before I can call it a day," she called, attracting the attention of the two.

"What? You're not going to eat with us?" Karin asked.

With a shake of her head, she headed for the door. "But will you come by tomorrow?" the redhead continued.

"Sure."

The doctor seemed to relax at that, before she noticed what Kataya was holding. "And what are you doing with that box?"

Kataya chuckled, as if she was amused by some secret joke only she knew. "Oh I have a plan Karin dearest. Later honey! Water-boy!" she called, and then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Le gasp! Itachi no longer a member of Akatsuki! What <strong>_**will **_**he do? And what exactly is Kataya's plan?**

**Ehrm… anyway, this is only part one of the Christmas episodes, since I couldn't fit all I wanted to write in just one chapter. I really hope you guys liked it, and I would really love to hear your opinions via a review. If you have anything at all to say, please do it. Even if it's only a small 'good job' or 'nicely done' I would be thrilled ^^**

**Nessie.**


	10. Do They Know It's Christmas? Part 2

The snow swirled past the brunette's vision as she fought her way into the asylum. It was completely dark outside and most of the city was already asleep. Once inside the building she sat down the heavy box of ornaments and started rubbing her hands together in an attempt to heat them. Tsunade emerged from her office with a questioning frown upon her face. "Kataya? What are you doing here this late? It's past midnight," the blonde calmly informed the girl.

"I'm well aware, but I have something I need to do," she explained and nodded in the direction of the brown box.

With a raised brow Tsunade crossed her arms and eyed the box warily. "Which is...?"

"A surprise," the brunette smirked. "Care to help me?"

"That depends..." Tsunade motioned for her employee to follow her to the blonde's office. When they entered said office, Kataya's eyes widened drastically.

"Holy..." she muttered as her gaze examined the small room. Files, folders, documents and papers of all kinds were literally spread all over the room. They covered every available surface from tables, chairs and bookshelves to window sills and the bare floor, only making space for a couple of candles, whose innocent flames were the only thing keeping the room lit.

"Hello Dr. Kataya, I wasn't expecting to see you today. Or... tonight," a cheerful yet unbelievably tired voice said from behind the desk. Kakashi Hatake emerged from the shadow of the table as he carefully stood up. "Do come in, but please beware of your steps," he warned with a worn out smile.

With a gulp Kataya nodded. She let the box stay outside the door and did as told. "Is all this really necessary?" she heard herself ask, glancing at the chaos, which was obviously preparation for the trial. "I thought the law of legal insanity would pretty much do most of the work for us."

"So did we," Tsunade said grimly, "but then we received _this_." A letter was represented to the brunette, who took it without question. It was an official letter from Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado's lawyer, much like the others they had earlier received.

She opened it and quickly read the most important parts (which either Kakashi or Tsunade had kindly highlighted):

"_...It should also be noted that the allegations against Amegakure Asylum are not only directed at the decision of declaring Mr. Itachi Uchiha sane and releasing him despite only having paid a year's penalty for past crimes; the allegations are also on behalf of the remaining members of the criminal organization Akatsuki, that the sentence they received by the court the 15__th__ of August 2010, of admission to a sanctuary indefinitely, due to their crimes of murder, torture, theft, dealing with the Black Market, cannibalism, arson, possession of illegal explosives, mutilation of corpses etc. is not met with the professional competence that is expected of Amegakure Asylum. The members of Akatsuki are as follows: Zetsu __Shokubutsu,__ Deidara Iwa, __Kisame Hoshigaki,__ Hidan Neco, Kakuzu..."_

She skipped that part.

"_There are no doubts regarding Dr. Kataya Okane's professional abilities as Mr. Uchiha's psychiatrist, but her proclamation of aforementioned Akatsuki member's sanity can, given certain circumstances, be considered affected by personal affairs. Therefore Ms. __Koharu Utatane and Mr. Homura Mitokado have requested that a different psychiatrist of their choosing is to be working with Mr. Uchiha alongside Dr. Okane until the trial begins, the 5__th__ of February 2012. My clients have expressed their hope for this psychiatrist to be Dr. Inoichi Yamanaka, who has previous experience with the organization Akatsuki, and who has agreed to travel to Amegakure by the beginning of next week and meet Mr. Uchiha the 6__th__ of December."_

The letter was signed by lawyer Danzō Shimura.

Kataya stood frozen to the spot for a while, completely baffled by what she had just read, before her temper took over. With a shrill scream that surprised both Tsunade and Kakashi she crumpled the paper to a ball and threw it across the room. "_Given certain circumstances?_" she shrieked. "_Affected by personal affairs? _They suspect me to be lying, just because Itachi's a part of Akatsuki same as my shit-for-brains father!" She stopped her outburst when she realized what she had just said.

"That's right," Tsunade told her in a stern voice. "They think working so close to him makes you weak, but we both know that isn't true. _They _don't, which is why you have to prove your own strength, not only to them but to the court as well. We can't have you looking like a confused little girl with daddy-issues in front of the judge."

"I know that!" Kataya hissed at her boss. Her breath was ragged with fury and her head was slowly beginning to spin.

"Breathe," Kakashi suggested from his corner, and though the brunette sent him a burning glare she took his advice to heart. She straightened her back and exhaled slowly.

"Danzō Shimura," she then said. "What do we know of him as a lawyer?"

"Too little, I'm afraid," Tsunade answered, "though I know him well personally from my time in Konohagakure, and he is said to be an excellent lawyer. I fear he'll try to make this trial last longer than the last one." The original Akatsuki trial had lasted three years, before Akatsuki received their sentence and was moved to Amegakure Asylum, Kataya recalled. That was little over a year ago.

"But that isn't why you came here in the first place," Tsunade continued. "I order you to leave all the trial-work to Kakashi and I, and focus on your real interest and what I hired you for: the Akatsuki!"

Only then did Kataya remember the box. "That reminds me... That surprise, would you help me or must I decorate the dungeon by myself?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Decorate the dungeon? _Why?_"

With a dangerous glint in her bizarre-coloured eyes the brunette smirked. "Why Tsunade, for the fun of it!"

"Kataya..." the blonde warned.

Kataya laughed. "Fine, fine," she gasped between chuckles. "I have a theory. By changing the Akatsuki members' surroundings I change their 'comfort-zone', and if I change their comfort-zone I gain two things: first I prove that I am in charge, that I have one hundred percent authority and a say in everything that involves them. Secondly, I hope that at some point, with effort and the right timing, _I _will become their comfort-zone. Try to imagine what a huge advantage that would be when I work with them," she explained.

"And you hope to accomplish that by covering the dungeon with ornaments?"

"Well... That's a bit simplified, but yes."

Tsunade Senju stared at thin air for a good five minutes just thinking about what Kataya had said, before she finally made up her mind. Crossing her arms she turned towards the silver-haired lawyer. "Would you believe? My dear employee is actually making sense. Pray excuse me for a time Kakashi; it seems I have some decorating to do."

With a satisfied smile Kataya went to pick up the box. "Are they asleep, the Akatsuki?"

"The lights have been out in the dungeon for at least two hours. They are asleep," Tsunade assured her. "I can show you, if you'd like."

'_Show me?' _Puzzled, Kataya followed her boss out of the office and down a dark hallway, till they reached a wooden-door. Tsunade ushered her inside and closed the door behind them. A long narrow desk was sited against three of the walls, covering most of the small room. In spite of lack of lamps the room was fairly lit by numerous of screens showing every single cell of the asylum. "The Security Room," the blonde woman announced. Kataya quickly found what they were looking for. A large area of the desk was dedicated entirely to the ten screens placed in the dungeon. "One outside each of their cells," Tsunade reminded her.

On the screens Kataya could see every Akatsuki member sleeping sound and safe in their beds. Deidara appeared to be dreaming from the way he tossed and turned, Hidan clutched the pendant around his neck tightly with both hands, Kisame laid sprawled across the madras snoring with open mouth, and it seemed that Tobi was sucking his thumb, though it was hard to judge with the mask covering his face.

"And they have night vision," the young psychiatrist observed, "though I see no microphones?"

Her boss straightened her back. "A completely unnecessary violation of their privacy. Let them have their pointless conversations of escape in peace, it makes small difference. They cannot hope to ever break out of here. First they would need to flee the dungeon, cells and metal door alike, which is doubtful enough in itself, only to find a huge partly underground building made up by endless hallways, dead ends, more cells and odd rooms with more insane criminals, and every part of it crawling with cameras and orderlies carrying guns and arrows and phones to call the police. Against those odds I find it hard to see the purpose of microphones. So let them have their conversations, brawls and chit-chats to themselves. It's one of the few acts of kindness I can show them; an attempt to let them have what small piece of freedom they can hope to gain in an asylum."

"Microphones could get us inside information on secrets we otherwise would be ignorant of. It could help my work in the therapy room."

"If you aren't able to make them confide in you without the means of spying and cheating, you aren't worthy of their secrets," said Tsunade harshly.

Kataya smiled. "I like that attitude. Forgive me for testing you, I couldn't help myself," she explained with an apologetic voice.

They left the Security Room and headed towards the stairs.

Dr. Senju chuckled, amused by her employee's frankness. "I take it you agree with my point of view then?"

"Ha!" she snorted. "That's an understatement. I have never been able to sympathize with people, who believe insane criminals should be punished in the most degrading ways possible. No matter their crimes they are still human beings like the rest of us, and they have the same basic rights. I will not deny the cruelty of Akatsuki's actions. _Of course_ society needs to be protected from the likes of them, to prevent the harm of innocent people, but still they can't be held responsible for their actions the same way sane criminals can. People's ignorance regarding the human mind can be so _aggravating!_"

Tsunade nodded in agreement as they made their way to the metal door, but as the asylum-owner was typing the code for the dungeon she cast a sideway glance at Kataya, observing the brunette. The older woman did not doubt the sincerity of the words, and for that Okane had her respect, but something in the way Kataya stared at the door, almost hungrily, gave Tsunade the feeling that her words in no way concerned a certain masked man with eyes so like her own.

'_You really did her wrong back then, Kakuzu. She was your daughter. What had your sweet little girl done to deserve the years of misery you gave her?' _she thought to herself. Of course Tsunade knew what the stitched man had done. She was one of the few who clearly remembered what had been said in the news twelve years ago, when the incident occurred. It hadn't been anywhere near breaking news. Just another tragedy. Truth be told, the blonde was more than happy that the majority of the public seemed to have forgotten about Kataya Okane's past. Tsunade knew for a fact that said girl despised being reminded of it any which way.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when the metal door swung open and Kataya turned her head to send her a playful smirk.

'_And what an interesting daughter it is...'_

An hour later the two women said their goodbyes to each other on the stair to the asylum. Kakashi and Tsunade had decided to continue with their work on the morrow, so the lawyer had gone home some time ago.

As Kataya turned to her car Tsunade called her out.

"Tomorrow you will speak with Itachi alone. The day after tomorrow, damn if it's a Sunday, you will be accompanied by Dr. Nara, who was Uchiha's psychiatrist before you came. Shikamaru will also be present at the sessions along with this Yamanaka person." When her employee opened her mouth to speak, Tsunade smiled. "I will not be outnumbered in my own asylum Kataya. Count on that."

They drove opposite directions home. A short trip later found Tsunade in front of a small yellow villa, where she pulled into the well-kept driveway. The blonde locked herself in and threw her bag on the old chair beside the door. The homey surroundings welcomed her and she sighed tiredly. It wasn't a very expensive house, since her and her husband had long ago decided to spend nearly all their money on the asylum. Much to Tsunade's luck, Jiraiya had always been very supportive of his wife's career, ever since the two of them had accepted the fact that they would never have kids. Low-quality sperm and a uterus with a hostile environment were apparently not the best foundation for a pregnancy. With a yawn she opened the door to the bedroom and found her husband fast asleep. She quickly undressed and snuck into the bed, but as she embraced his large figure, she felt him shift slightly.

"Tsunade?"

It could barely be called more than a hoarse whisper, but the woman in question heard. She made a strangled groan and closed her eyes. "Hmm I hate working late," she mumbled.

Jiraiya chuckled and pulled her closer. "As long as you come home dressed like that, I can't complain," he whispered with a husky voice and motioned towards her very naked body. Before she could answer, he gently cupped her cheek and placed his lips on hers in a tender kiss. Pleased that her husband wasn't mad at her late arrival, Tsunade returned the kiss and cuddled closer to steal his body heat. "You old pervert," she smirked, but she didn't complain when he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. His hand traced its way down her body, from her neck to her breasts, stomach, hip and leg.

"You're tense," he stated.

Tsunade felt her body starting to relax as Jiraiya gently massaged her. "It's the damn trial," she sighed. "And something weird happened today. Kataya showed up and somehow talked me into thinking her crazy plan was a good idea. I still don't know how she did it," she mumbled.

Jiraiya merely smiled and held her closer. A couple of his fingers removed a strand of hair from Tsunade's face, as she explained. Afterwards the large man couldn't help but laughing, and as his wife closed her eyes to sleep, he chuckled: "Sounds like Akatsuki will be waking up to quite a shock."

* * *

><p>Red tears ran down bloody cheeks mixing with the soil and dirt from the basement floor. Hidan looked at the weeping man and laughed. The jashinist pushed a fingernail into one of the wounds on the other man's body and twisted it around. The man's scream was like music to the psychotic criminal. He had already killed him once before, Hidan remembered. But that was years ago, and in an abandoned street ally instead of the basement under the Akatsuki hideout. The man let out a squeal of surprise, only it wasn't the man's dark terrified voice Hidan heard. It was Tobi's. Then the bloodstained walls started to spin and the floor disappeared. Instead there was white ceiling.<p>

"Good morning," a wry voice of an orderly called before he left. It was 8:00 am and the lights had been turned on.

Hidan tried to cover his head with the duvet, but the light was excruciatingly bright and suddenly Deidara let out an astonished yelp. Hidan threw the duvet aside and sat up, and as he got a good look at his surroundings, he understood what the pyromaniac meant.

'_What. The. Motherflippin'. Hell?'_

The dungeon had always seemed tedious and boring to Hidan, but he sight that greeted him now was anything but. Small stars were hanging gently from the ceiling alongside fragile gold ornaments, an angel spread its wings above the metal door, and snow lay like a thin blanket on the hallway floor. A silver garland with red bows graced the wall above the door to the therapy room, and on the door itself was a large red heart framed by green spruce.

All of which seemed to be grinning mockingly at the very perplexed albino.

In the midst of his confusion Hidan had yet to notice the equally baffled faces of the rest of Akatsuki until a strangely amused voice spoke,

"Oh my, oh my... It would appear that our dear psychiatrist has had a rather entertaining night while we were sleeping," Sasori chuckled.

The others still seemed too shocked to voice their agreement and ended up nodding instead. The thing that eventually broke them out of their daze, however, was the unmistakeable sound of the metal door opening. In walked the very cause of their confusion accompanied by two orderlies, who unsurprisingly went to fetch Itachi. As they let him down the hallway you could see their footprints form in the soft artificial snow. Dr. Okane and Itachi disappeared into the therapy room, and the orderlies walked back out and the metal door shut close behind them.

It became too much for Hidan.

He slipped onto to the floor, positioned himself sideways to the wall and grabbed his knees in a fierce grip. He then proceeded by banged his head against the wall, steady and methodically, again and again and again, while his gaze kept getting more distant every time his skull collided with the white concrete. A mad giggle escaped his throat every now and then. Somewhere far away he heard Deidara's dry sobs and if he had been sane, he would have seen Zetsu standing frozen in terror, with hands clenched in fists and big watery eyes. But he just kept giggling while dull _thumps _filled his ears.

Meanwhile inside the therapy room Itachi stared at Kataya with indifferent eyes.

"You seem somewhat changed today," she said with a small smile, though she leaned back a little, nervous at his glare.

"I am simply... tired," he said and sounded the part with conviction, though his face betrayed nothing.

He had changed a lot over the past month. When he first decided to reveal his secret to the woman with the mysterious past, he had merely meant to use her remarkable skills as a psychiatrist to his own personal advantage. The years of imprisonment had made him desperate for a solution, and thus his usual facade of indifference had shattered. For the sake of Akatsuki he had told her about the horrid things he had done as a 15 year old without too many details. He hadn't thought much of Kataya until she decided to bring Sasuke to him. The stunt had made him look at her with different eyes, and though he was a cautious man, he began to respect and trust her as his friend more than as his psychiatrist. Also the incident made him finally regain his emotional stability. Of course, in his case 'emotional stability' really meant his ability to disguise his thoughts and feelings behind a wall of apathy. It made him feel safe and he liked feeling safe.

Kataya found her tape recorder. "December 3rd 2011, Itachi Uchiha, session twenty-five. Sasuke Uchiha is not present."

Itachi frowned. "You're unusually hell-bent on keeping track of all our sessions," he observed.

"It's a necessity. In court they will not look at how _long _I've worked with you but how _much _I've worked with you. And now that we're on the subject, I have something to tell you..."

The more Kataya explained the more depressed Itachi got.

"Hn," he mumbled darkly when his psychiatrist was done. He wasn't thrilled at the idea of having two extra psychiatrists present during his sessions with Kataya, but the brunette's warning glance told him there was nothing he could do to prevent it, if he ever wanted to leave the asylum, so he kept his mouth shut on the subject. Instead he chose to comment on the makeover of the dungeon.

"Oh that," Kataya laughed. "Yes well, what can I say? I have always had a weak spot for Christmas, and I thought it a shame that you should not have the same chance to enjoy the holidays as everybody else," she smirked.

Itachi couldn't help but be slightly amused at her simple logic. "You don't think such a drastic transformation of environment can do more damage than good?" he asked. "Insane as they are..."

"I am not a fool Itachi, though my actions may suggest otherwise. There is thought behind the craziness, I promise," she calmly told him.

"Hn."

Now it was Kataya's time to show amusement at his sceptical tone. "You appear more concerned than you are willing to admit," she snickered. She observed his face shortly before adding: "But I will not sit here and defend my actions as a psychiatrist, regardless of how much you worry."

It took Itachi a moment to find a reply to that. Then he learned forward. "Deidara is a deranged pyromaniac, Sasori is sickly obsessed with puppets, Hidan is a masochistic, religious lunatic, Zetsu is a paranoid schizophrenic, and Tobi is... Tobi. I would be a poor friend if I did not worry," he defended himself with an anger rarely shown by the indifferent man.

"Oh I agree with you, but that still doesn't change my decision or my plan. For make no mistake, I do have a plan."

"Explain."

Kataya smiled. "No."

Itachi did nothing to show whether her answer startled him or not. The odds were it didn't, the brunette decided. _'Nothing can shock that man, I swear,' _she thought to herself. But as she looked him in the eyes, she caught a glint of something that made her change her mind.

"Something bothers you," she stated.

"A lot of things bother me," he answered nonchalantly.

"Very well, I'll rephrase: something has happened to you since we last spoke. I can see it in your eyes, and I have the feeling you're more unhappy than you are tired. And then your usual annoyance towards the world just seems somewhat increased today," she finished.

"'My usual annoyance towards the world'," he quoted with a mocking smirk. "Such harsh allegations doctor."

Kataya was not equally amused. "Careful Itachi. You don't want to start sounding like Sasori."

"Now I am actually offended."

"And now you're avoiding the subject," Kataya shot back.

"I wouldn't dare to," he replied with hidden sarcasm.

"Itachi!" She slammed her hands down on the small table.

His sudden choice of toying with her was wearing on her last nerves. As a psychiatrist she was educated in the arts of remaining calm at all times, but lately the brunette's infamous temper was acting up, and the last comment from the raven-haired man pushed her over the edge.

Said man simply smirked and raised a brow. "That time at the month?"

She sent the Uchiha a glare promising death and destruction if he didn't cut the crap. In pure spite he narrowed his eyes, and for a moment he considered simply refusing to talk but evidently decided against it. In her own messed up way she was only trying to help him, because she truly cared. So he spoke.

"You win. As usually..."

When she said nothing, he sighed.

"...They found out I'm sane. And that I am to be released. Kisame asked me if it were true and I couldn't lie. On Pain's orders I am no longer a member of Akatsuki." He averted his eyes from hers, suddenly feeling as lost as a little child.

Kataya stared at him in shock.

"They kicked you out for being sane?" she asked once she had pulled herself together.

"They are psychopaths, what did you expect would happen?" he said, sounding eternally miserable. "They see this as direct betrayal on my behalf. They refuse to look at me and they haven't spoken a word to me since... even Kisame..." His voice cracked and he hid his face in his hands. This was wearing him down faster than he had expected. His facade was once again beginning to shatter and he hated it.

"Itachi." Kataya's voice was quiet and sympathetic. An unwanted pressure against the Uchiha's chest materialized in form of a sob before he could do anything to prevent it. He swallowed and took a shaky breath before removing his hands. They were wet. Itachi stared at the tears, and for a long time he did nothing but sob. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. Finally he surrendered and succumbed to the strange sensation. It felt nice to be able to cry without someone questioning his behaviour or motive. Right then and there Itachi was thankful for Kataya's silence. The only thoughts running through his mind was memories of Kisame, Sasori, Konan... Akatsuki. The family that had accepted him despite what he had done. And now it was gone.

He cried even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew!<strong>

**This chap was a long to write and long to update, but I hope you enjoyed it. I admit it had a LOT of talking, but it was necessery for the story.**

**Please review and you will make me very very happy!**

**Love ya all, Nessie.**


	11. Do They Know It's Christmas? Part 3

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Before you begin reading there is something I would like to say. I cannot, in any way, thank my reviewers enough. You are simply marvellous and your reviews mean the world to me, they really do. I get all giddy and happy inside every time I get a review, and I love you all so much for showing me the support you do. I couldn't hope to continue this story without you, so even though 'thank you' will never begin to cover, I say it anyway. THANK YOU! You are all beautiful human beings; don't let anybody tell you otherwise!**

**Love from me to you and enjoy the chapter ^^**

* * *

><p>Kataya was walking to her car with a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. The snow was falling softly, now and then getting in her eye or mouth. Her breath was visible before her in the cold air.<p>

A day ago Itachi had cried. The mere thought contradicted everything she knew about the Uchiha. She had no doubt of his sanity, and crying was considered a completely sane feeling and human reaction, but to her, Itachi's wall of impassiveness had always given the impression of being unbreakable. The compound mass of feelings hidden behind it was still a mystery to the brunette, but it seemed that his soft spot – the key to that mass – had revealed itself with furious authenticity the previous day; the Akatsuki. If truth be told, he had already given away his feelings and intentions on the subject at their very first session: _"__I no longer remember how I got involved with the Akatsuki, but they have become my friends, my family; insane or not. I never let them know my true state of mind; not even Kisame, and now I need your help to give my family the life any human should deserve." _That was what he said. Kataya remembered the conversation clearly. How could she not? But only now did she truly understand the sincerity behind the words. It made her mind wander…

Kataya knew why Itachi had faked sanity. She had known for a while now. Over the past month, by the use of several psychological tricks, she had helped him regain the lost memory of his earliest association with Akatsuki. During one of these sessions, she had learned how he first met the Leader of the organization. It was a year after the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi had been sixteen years old and lived in constant hiding from the police. From what Kataya understood, Pain had offered Itachi a place in Akatsuki, amongst people who would not judge him for what he had done.

"_Why did you pretend to be a psychopath, though? What could possibly make a sixteen year old boy fake insanity?"_ she had asked him.

The raven-haired man had leaned back and looked away. _"You are the psychiatrist. You tell me. Besides, I don't see why you need to know. I thought we agreed to keep my past out of the trial if possible." _Itachi had been in one of those moods that day, and Kataya had not been amused.

"_Just answer my question."_

Thankfully, Itachi found that he had no interest in arguing with her. _"You already answered your question for me, have you forgotten? I thought I was insane. When I later realized I was not, I was already a part of Akatsuki, and it was therefore too late to admit the truth openly."_

The brunette was not convinced. At all. _"You are twisting the original conversation. You thought you were insane _during_ the massacre, after which you seemingly regained your sanity. That was what you believed to be the truth; you have said so yourself. When I told you it was impossible and merely an illusion caused by your own mind, you recognized _that _to be the truth. No matter which version you follow, you were sane, and aware of that fact, when you joined Akatsuki."_

Kataya could still remember the unmerciful glare – a talent that seemed to run in the Uchiha family, therefore dubbed the Uchiha-glare – which he had sent her. She shuddered at the memory. But he had apparently been able to see sense in her argument, for after five minutes of silence, he answered her.

"_I was fifteen years old when I annihilated my family. Do you know what the media called me? An 'unstable madman out of touch with reality'... They were disgusted by me. They were disgusted by my very existence. They hated me and loathed me, but still feared me more than any nightmare. Even after the slaves and drugs were found on Uchiha grounds, they never stopped, even for a second, to consider my motives. I had been marked as a psychopath long before any psychologist or psychiatrist ever declared me as such. Then I met the Leader. You cannot imagine the fright I felt, the first time I saw him. By then I had been a year on the run from people, who saw me as a monster. At first I was terrified that Akatsuki would also be sickened by my actions, but they never were. Instead they offered me shelter and protection. I was welcomed with open arms as one of them; an outcast among outcasts. Did you know that I was the last person to join Akatsuki? Was I to throw all that away, simply because I was sane? I pretended to be insane for no other reason than to stay with people, who did not judge me. Is that so wrong?"_

It wasn't.

Kataya's mind kept wandering deeper into the mystery that was Itachi Uchiha.

She bore no illusion of Itachi's trust in her. He confided in her only as a way of keeping her in check. He needed her and her professional skills, so he gave her what she wanted; his confidentiality. She couldn't care less about his personal agenda though, so she ignored it. Ultimately she could accept the fact that he was using her, because his interest ran parallel with hers. She had no ulterior motive but to do her job. Kataya wondered if Itachi would change his plan of somehow getting all the Akatsuki members out of the asylum, now that he was no longer a real member of Akatsuki. She doubted it.

A gusty wind brought her back to reality, just as she reached her car. As she fumbled for the keys in her bag, the sound of footsteps made her turn around.

"We seem to be making a habit out of talking in the middle of the parking lot, Dr. Okane."

Kataya smiled at her boss. "So we do. What can I do for you?"

Dr. Senju returned her smile. "I came to give you this." She held a thick blue file out for the brunette to take.

"That was fast," Kataya remarked as she took the folder.

The blonde seemed amused at her employee's surprise. "Dr. Shikamaru Nara is nothing short of a genius. He said it took him less than two hours to find all the information."

Kataya could not pretend to not be impressed. "How much have you told him?" she asked.

"I have explained most of the situation to him, but I see no point in telling him or anybody else that Itachi was sane all along. We will gain most from keeping that our secret. The fewer people who know, the smaller is the chance of the media ever finding out."

Kataya nodded in agreement. They were already bothered enough by journalists as it was. She remembered a month past, when she had first started working at the asylum, a large group of reporters and photographers had set up camp on the parking lot, refusing to leave without a comment from either herself or Dr. Senju. It had taken both the women's wit to escape the cameras and questions...

Tsunade's voice cut through her thoughts. "Do yourself a favour and read the file as soon as possible – preferably today. Even though Dr. Nara didn't have the chance to be present at your session with Itachi today, as I promised, he will be by your side Tuesday morning, when Dr. Yamanaka arrives. All three of you will then work with Itachi together. Dr. Yamanaka will stay in Amegakure for at least a month. Since this whole farce of a trial will take place in Konohagakure, Itachi will be moved there in the beginning of February. I, of course, expect you and Dr. Nara to follow him there and continue working with him, till this is all done and over with."

"Of course," the brunette agreed.

Tsunade nodded as a goodbye and hurried back inside the warm asylum. Kataya stood buried in thought for a moment until she unlocked her car, threw her bag and the file on the passenger seat, and drove off.

The traffic was relatively easy-going that Sunday afternoon, and Kataya enjoyed it to the fullest on her way through town. The falling snow was calming and seemed to have a soothing affect on the brunette's mind. Not before long she was unlocking the door to her apartment. As she walked from the kitchen to the bathroom however, she noticed how empty the rooms seemed, now that Karin had moved back to the mansion with Suigetsu. It was an uncomfortable thought, and soon her light mood was darkened by it. The heavy feeling in her stomach returned, tenfold.

In a desperate try to regain a happy frame of mind, she stripped naked and prepared a shower. Kataya always found that a nice long bath could wash away even the worst of feelings, and as she had expected, the technique didn't fail her. When she once again found herself sitting in her car – this time on her way to her best friend and a well deserved dinner – it was with a carefree smile playing on her lips.

The road to the couple's home was relaxing, until an unexpected phone call almost made her crash the car. "Jesus fucking Christ!" she swore to no one, as she answered her phone. "Yeah?"

"_Hello doctor, this is Kakashi Hatake. I am terribly sorry to call you on a Sunday."_

'_No you're not'_, the psychiatrist thought amused, but she held her tongue. "Don't be. Weekends are lazy people's excuse to drop work, and I always have time for our dear lawyer. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"_After discussing the matter with your boss, Dr. Senju, I believe you will be the ideal person for the job. Your gift with words might just make all the difference in the world and create the opening we want," _Kakashi said, halfway forgetting that he had not yet explained, what he meant.

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow you. Which job are you speaking of? And 'the opening'...?"

Kataya could almost hear his smirk. _"It's rather simple doctor. I am asking you to testify in court as Mr. Uchiha's leading psychiatrist. And by 'the opening' I mean just that. I want you to be our first witness – to 'open' the entire trial so to speak."_

"I..." For a moment she was speechless. "It goes without saying that I accept."

"_I'm pleased to hear that,"_ said his jolly voice.

They agreed to go through the details and prepare her testimony together in January. After they hung up, Kataya sat with her phone in her hand, listening to the monotone _beep _noise coming from the device. Unable to shake off a certain feeling of pride, she arrived at Karin and Suigetsu's house.

The smell of fried vegetables and chilli welcomed her the moment she set foot in the mansion. She dropped her jacket and shoes in the small hall and walked directly into the kitchen. Karin welcomed her with an embrace and a smile big enough to brighten even the darkest of minds. "Hello dear!" she exclaimed with a face fresh from heat. "I was just preparing the dinner," she explained, returning to the over-occupied stove. The redhead was dressed in a well-used apron, her hair was set in a messy ponytail, and she was fighting to keep her glasses from slipping on her nose.

"I can see that. You know, those words sound much less creepy coming from you than from Sasori," Kataya commented, as she put her bag and file on the dining table.

"What words?"

"_'Hello dear',_" Kataya said, mimicking the Akasuna's arrogant voice.

Karin laughed and sent her friend a sympathetic glance.

"I assure you, it's not nearly as funny as you will have it be," the brunette insisted. "Now, where is your good-for-nothing boyfriend?"

"He's in the living room, but, sweetie, go easy on him. That grandmother of his actually _was _sick. She died two weeks ago. Not that Suigetsu really cared for her – he hardly knew her – but she was his last family apart from his brother."

Kataya nodded. "I'll be nice."

With that promise in mind she walked past the stairs and entered the biggest living room in the house.

The water-loving policeman was sitting in the big black couch watching TV, when he saw her. Without a word he waved her over and pointed at the TV screen. "Look." Slightly confused by his behaviour Kataya did as Suigetsu bid.

On screen was a tall politician around 35 years of age. His face looked young, yet hard and somewhat unsympathetic. His shoulder-long hair was even redder than Karin's, and his eyes were a pale greyish sort of purple, more hypnotizing than anything Kataya had ever seen. He was speaking of child prostitution. At the bottom of the screen was his name with big blue letters: Nagato Uzumaki.

Kataya watched and listened, but still unable to realize what she was to gain from the interview, she asked Suigetsu, what exactly he wanted her to see.

"That Nagato guy," he said in a dark voice. "There's something shady about him."

However hard and unsympathetic he looked, Kataya could not say she agreed. "He's a politician. Shady is their trademark."

Suigetsu frowned. "No, it's not the politician-thing. There's something else bugging me about him." Just as he had spoken, Karin called them to the table. Dinner was ready. As they walked towards the kitchen, Kataya shook her head.

"You're wrong. I'm a psychiatrist; I'm educated in the arts of reading people, and I say there's nothing shadier about him, than there is about any other politician I have seen." Suigetsu said nothing. At dinner the subject changed, and soon the redheaded, weird-eyed man was long forgotten.

"How's it going with the nightmares, Kaya?"

Kataya looked at Karin, opened her mouth and then closed it again to swallow her food. "Not better."

"What nightmares are we talking about exactly?" Suigetsu asked suddenly. "The ones about Madara or... _him_?"

Quite randomly Kataya found herself thinking a year back in time. She saw a picture of herself, 23 years old and already fresh out of the educational system, flashing before her eyes. She had always taken every possible shortcut – morality and law having little to no influence on the process – to finish her education, as she was not a patient woman. Her hard work paid off, when she found herself a minor job at a well known asylum in a big city. Through a series of chaotic events (of which the majority was more or less caused by herself), she started working with the only psychotic criminal feared as much as Akatsuki: Madara Uchiha. The first six months of working with him had given her more than one sleepless night, but the nightmares caused by him were now nothing but a distant memory.

"Not Madara," she said with a faraway voice.

Karin put down her glass and looked at her friend. "How many years has it been now? Since it happened, I mean..."

Kataya tried to hide how uncomfortable the subject made her feel, but judging from her two friends' expressions, she failed. "Twelve," she mumbled with a thoughtful expression. "Do you know what that means Karin?" she asked with sudden astonishment.

"That we've known each other for ten years?"

The two girls looked at each other. "Yeah... ten years, can you believe it?" the brunette asked, but before Karin could form a reply, Kataya asked another question. "My whole 'grand master-plan' isn't gonna go as easy as I thought, is it?"

Karin shook her head with a small smirk playing on her lips. "Nope, and perhaps that's a good thing. Miss Big-Boobs may be a tough lady to deal with, but she sure has some sense in her head, making you wait to talk to _him_."

Choosing not to dwell too much on that topic, the three friends finished their dinner in comfortable silence. Two of the three spent the silence wondering how the weather would turn out the next day and where they had last seen their keys, while the third wondered if she would ever reach the goal of her so-called 'grand master-plan' – and if she even _wanted _to reach it. After all, no one told the truth quite like Karin, even if none of them realized it yet.

When the kitchen was spotless and Suigetsu had left for the police station to do some paperwork, Kataya sat down at the table with the file Tsunade had given her from Dr. Nara. With a deep breath she opened it and started reading. After twelve full pages (carefully written on both front and back) Karin interrupted. "What's so interesting it has kept you quiet for an hour straight?"

"Information."

Karin looked at the brunette with a deadpan expression. "What kind of information smartass?"

"The useful kind. My colleague Dr. Nara – remember I told you about him? – has gathered everything there is to know about Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, their lawyer Danzo Shimura and Dr. Inoichi Yamanaka. So far I have found out that Utatane and Mitokado will do pretty much anything to protect Konohagakure. According to this, they used city funds to cover for the Uchiha clan's scandal."

"The massacre?" the redhead asked doubtfully.

"No, I mean when all the drugs and children were found on Uchiha grounds. That's why I'd never heard of it before Itachi told me. Those two old geezers made sure the news never reached the public."

Karin looked stunned for a moment before she got up, walked over to a small cabinet, opened it and returned with a small box. "Cookie?" She put down the box of chocolate cookies in front of her friend.

"If you insist." With her mouth full of cake, Kataya continued. "And it's not just the council members who fight dirty. Danzo Shimura is known for foul play and has not lost a case in over fifteen years."

The information made Karin drop her jaw. "Fifteen years? Are you serious? That's horrible statistics!"

"M-hmm, but it's not even the worst part. I've just finished reading about Dr. Yamanaka, and listen to this:

'Yamanaka was a part of the police interrogation squad, lead by Ibiki Morino, who in the period 2007-09 worked with the Akatsuki members, after the organization's capture on November 2nd, 2007. Yamanaka was the first psychiatrist to declare an Akatsuki member (Konan Tenshi) insane.' And then a little further down it says: 'On May 13th, 2009, he testified in the Akatsuki trial, stating that Konan Tenshi, Itachi Uchiha and Deidara Iwa, whom he had been assigned sessions with, all possessed typical psychotic features and should not be considered sane.'"

Kataya sighed and reached for another cookie but seemed to change her mind. Instead she closed the file with a disgruntled frown. "At least now we know why the council members want Dr. Yamanaka to work with Itachi so bad. He was the one, who declared him insane in the first place."

The redhead took her time to think everything she had just heard through. "The way I see it," she finally began, "you just have to convince him of the opposite. I mean, the guy's a psychiatrist, and since Itachi actually _is _sane, it should not be that difficult."

"Perhaps not..." Kataya could slowly feel a headache coming. "But if even if we win over Dr. Yamanaka, it's just the beginning. Who knows what Utatane and Mitokado will do to win?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I absolutely hate this chapter. Not because it's particularly bad (although nothing really happens, which annoys me), but because never in all my life have I had this much trouble writing a fucking chapter. And I have no. freaking. idea. why. It has just been a pain in the ass to write, and I really wanted to do the Christmas chapters in three parts, but because of this bitch, it will now be four. And I realize it is crappy timing and I should have finished the Christmas chapters in December, when it was actually Christmas, but my life has been really hectic and chaotic these past few months, so that wasn't an option, unfortunately.<strong>

**Still it would mean the world to me if you would just tell me what you think! It would make me so happy (which I could really really use), and regardless if you review or not, I PROMISE to upload the last Christmas chapter soon!**

**Nessie**


	12. Do They Know It's Christmas? Part 4

**Hello darlings!**

**So my grandfather died. He was an amazing and wonderful man and his death really took its toll on my family. I had a very hard time in school because of it, and to make things worse I also lost my two dogs, whom I loved to death. Every notion of inspiration left me, and needless to say, I haven't really had a great year. Fortunately small birds here and there (my amazing friends (I love you all), my own consciousness and Kataya's alluring voice in my head) gave me back the will to write.**

**Therefore, here I am, hoping that you will accept my humblest apologies for the complete lack of updates for almost a year (I'm ashamed of myself).**

**As always, Naruto and all of its characters does not, and never will, belong to me.**

**If you review I will love you to the end of the earth and beyond! Seriously though, it will mean the world to me if you review. I would really, really appreciate it.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Nessie**

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He could feel eyes watching him whenever he moved, so he tried to be as still as possible. Suddenly a voice to his left spoke. "How does it feel?"<p>

Itachi slowly turned his head and met the gaze of Sasori Akasuna. "Being sane?"

No reaction.

"How does it feel," the other man repeated slowly, as if he was talking to a small child, "to betray the only friends you have ever had? How does it feel, knowing that the people you used to think of as family would like nothing better than to slowly rip out your intestines and watch you bleed to death?"

Everyone was openly staring at him, but Itachi's face remained expressionless and his eyes cold. "You don't scare me Sasori. I know you too well." _You terrify me. But you wouldn't kill me, and I still think of you as family, _was left unsaid but clearly heard.

Sasori's face was carved of stone. When it became obvious that he was done talking, Itachi turned back to staring at the ceiling.

They were welcome to hate him. Not because he, with all likelihood, was to be declared officially sane within the coming months, but because if all went according to plan, he would be leaving them here to rot, while he was free to go. He would hate him, if he were them.

Itachi let his head drop to look at his old partner. Kisame Hoshigaki was standing in the middle of his cell staring into thin air. As soon as Itachi's eyes met his, he turned around. Then the metal door opened.

Two orderlies walked in, and while they guided Itachi out of his cell, three familiar faces made their entrance. First to enter was Dr. Okane. Her hair was framing her face with loose, soft curls, her dark jeans and black shoes were equal parts business and feminine, and her white shirt was ironed and spotless. She always had a certain air of authority about her, Itachi mused.

Behind her stood a young man with his hands in his pockets and a generally bored expression adorning his face. His hair was kept tightly in a spiky ponytail, and he wore a green military-vest. Itachi knew him. His name was Dr. Nara. He had been his psychiatrist a while back, and Itachi remembered him to be quite a genius, although the two of them never managed to make any real results in the therapy-room.

The last man to enter sent a silent shiver up Itachi's spine. Dr. Yamanaka. Itachi would recognize him anywhere. From his hands to his mouth to his eyes, he would recognize him, any hour of any day. After all, one does not simply forget the face of the very man, who declared you and your friends insane. That Itachi had faked his state of mind did nothing to erase the memories that flooded his mind at the sight of the psychiatrist. To him, Dr. Yamanaka would inevitably always be linked with the horrors of the Akatsuki trial.

Before his thoughts could get the better of him, he was lead to the therapy-room, where the orderlies left him with the three doctors.

He took his seat opposite Dr. Okane, and for a long time Itachi sat and stared at nothing with an empty feeling in his stomach. Everytime he spoke, he could hear how his voice sounded strained and hollow. The lines beneath his eyes made him feel fifty years his age, but his breath was calm and his hands steady.

"I remember the first time I met Kisame," he said suddenly; partly because the memory wouldn't stop playing like a movie in his head, and partly because he could think of nothing else to say. The melancholy of the room only seemed to fuel the Uchiha's thoughts. "He told me something about sharks. Something about the offspring eating each other. I was sixteen and scared out of my wits. He always talked about sharks. I think he sees himself as one. Kinda hard for him not to, with all the... you know..." He made a hand gesture towards his face, remembering how his former partner's looks had affected him throughout the first few months of their partnership. "He hates them though."

Kataya crooked her head. "That's why he hates being called Samehada, sharkskin?"

Despite his dark mood Itachi smiled. "No. Kisame has more humour than that. It was him who thought up the name in the first place. "It's life's irony 'Tachi. You gotta embrace it," he told me. His reason for hating that name is another." He was not going to elaborate on the last statement, and the woman across from him must have sensed that, because she left it alone.

"He seems rather intelligent," Dr. Okane observed.

"Psychopaths usually are." _But they are also the type of people to hold a grudge... for a long, long time. _The thought made his smile disappear. If only he could somehow prove to them that he wasn't betraying them. _If only they would understand that I'm doing this for them._ But that was nothing but wishful thinking. The Akatsuki was nothing if not obstinate. "More like pig-headed..."

"Kisame?" Kataya's voice momentarily startled Itachi, who had nearly forgotten the presence of her and the two other psychiatrists.

"Him too." Itachi rarely found himself in a talkative mood, but the conversation seemed to prevent him from thinking about his present dilemma with the upcoming trial, so he welcomed it with open arms. He could feel Kataya's eyes on him. She had a very cold and hard way to look sympathetic, which Itachi honestly appreciated. It made him feel less pathetic.

"How are the others treating you?" she asked. "Still quiet?"

"Mostly, although Sasori spoke today. It was a threat, as could be expected, but he has been the first to speak to me."

The edge of Kataya's lips twitched slightly. "Yes, Sasori Akasuna has always had a problem with keeping his mouth shut, hasn't he?"

"Indeed, but there is more to it than that. Sasori has issues with these sorts of things," Itachi explained.

"What sorts of things?"

"People leaving him."

Itachi could see the brunette frown in thought, so he changed the subject. "Have you heard anything from my brother?" It had been six days since Sasuke Uchiha had left Amegakure after spending a month in the city.

"We've yet to hear from him. Give him a chance to breathe Itachi. We took everything he thought he knew and threw it off a cliff. He needs time."

"Hn." Itachi already knew that, but the statement annoyed him anyway.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and a cheery strawberry blonde orderly stuck her head inside the room to announce lunchtime. Before her and her colleague could fasten Itachi's straightjacket though, Kataya interrupted.

"My patient will eat his food in here."

The orderlies didn't look too happy about that declaration, but they seemed to have some respect for the psychiatrist, because the straightjacket was reluctantly removed. The blonde woman brought forward a tray of, what looked like mashed potatoes with... goo...

Once Itachi and the three doctors were left alone, Kataya stared at the food with a cautious expression. "It looks like... Is that even edible?" Her incredulous voice amused Itachi. She had apparently never experienced the asylum's customary food. He held the plastic fork out for her to take. "You're welcome to try it." The challenge was left hanging in the air, so she grabbed the fork. The brown sauce was sticky and clumpy, and the potatoes were a sickly shade of yellow. When she brought it to her mouth, Itachi almost felt sorry for her. Judging from the look on her face as she swallowed, she was not impressed. "I'm not a picky person but this is just so... horribly stereotypical."

Itachi surprised himself by laughing. _Her humour is as dry as her father's. _He wisely did not voice his thoughts. It had been almost a month and a half since she had told him her secret, but it had barely been mentioned since, and Itachi did not wish to place Kataya in an uncomfortable situation, by discussing the subject further, than they already had. Not yet anyway.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. The brunette psychiatrist shifted uncomfortably and looked at her hands, which lay folded on the table in front of her. Her voice was quiet and somewhat formal, and Itachi recognized the tone as her way of starting a conversation neither of them wished to have.

"We're not here to simply talk today Itachi. Dr. Yamanaka has requested that you're given certain tests. Given recent changes in your mental state, we can now use them as a way of verifying your sanity. Dr. Senju has allowed us to move you to the asylum's medical area, so the nurses can keep an eye on... well, mainly your brain's reaction, while you do the tests. We will not be there with you, but we'll accompany you back to your cell, once you're done."

Itachi agreed, orderlies were called and the Uchiha was escorted to a room, which most of all resembled a hospital room. Kataya had assured him the tests would only require him to answer some questions and look at different images. As usual she kept her word.

Two hours later the three psychiatrists returned and walked with him and two orderlies back to the dungeon. On the way there Itachi told Kataya what Sasori had said earlier that day. The Uchiha wasn't sure what to make of the mischievous expression on the brunette's face, until he was back in his cell and her two fellow psychiatrists turned to leave. Kataya Okane looked at him in the eyes and, in front of every member of Akatsuki, said:

"You did just fine on the tests. Your results will be looked at and worked through by an independent psychiatrist. We should have the results in a couple of days. Just... one last thing before we go Itachi. Before you diagnose yourself with depression or low self-esteem, first make sure you are not, in fact, just surrounded by assholes."

Dr. Nara and Dr. Yamanaka looked at her with astonishment, but Itachi returned her raised eyebrow with an amused smirk. "I will remember that doctor."

Then they left.

* * *

><p>"Did you just call the Akatsuki members assholes? In front of the Akatsuki members." It was Shikamaru who asked.<p>

"Yes."

The younger man seemed to consider this. "Huh." And that was his final comment.

The two following days Dr. Yamanaka worked with Itachi alone. He didn't tell Kataya how it went, but his confused eyes spoke a language of their own.

When it was time for Itachi's test results to arrive, Dr. Yamanaka, Dr. Nara and Dr. Okane found themselves standing in a small room full of boxes and folders and dust.

"I'm not sure a fax machine is supposed to make that much noise," Kataya said, carefully poking the device to prove her point. The machine's coughs and moans echoed throughout the asylum in loud protest. "It kinda sounds like a robot getting mauled by a chainsaw," she reflected.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and smiled in the lazy way he did, but Inoichi stood tense and silent, watching the papers emerge from the complaining fax machine. Dr. Yamanaka had a very diplomatic, correct and stern face. Everything about that man was stern, it seemed to Kataya. Everything from his clear blue-green eyes to his strong jaw line and his straight back, oozed with an odd aura of power. He wore his long, blonde hair in a ponytail that almost reached his hip, and when he spoke you listened. When the last sheet was spit out he grabbed them with a firm hand.

"Unbelievable..." he muttered after a couple of minutes. He looked through the papers again with quick movements. "This is unbelievable," he repeated. "Come have a look." Dr. Nara stepped forward and took the papers to see for himself.

"Well?" Kataya asked them. Shikamaru scratched his neck and handed her the sheets. "Sane," he stated.

The brunette smiled. "Are you convinced then?"

Dr. Yamanaka looked more confused than happy, like he could scarcely believe his own words. "Four years ago I declared that man insane," he told them in a grave voice. "But the tests don't lie."

Kataya nodded satisfied and turned her head to Shikamaru in silent appeal.

The young psychiatrist yawned. "With the nurse's monitors attached to him there's no way he could physically or mentally cheat the tests. I'm convinced," he declared in his usually bored voice.

They left the small room in favour of showing Tsunade the good results.

The blonde was sitting in her office with a stack of files and a cup of coffee, when they found her. She looked up and took in their facial expressions: Kataya overjoyed, Shikamaru bored, and Inoichi confused. "I take it the tests went well," she noted in a dry voice.

"Mm-hm." Kataya placed the papers in front of her boss.

Instead of looking at them, Tsunade motioned for Dr. Yamanaka to come closer. She studied every inch of his face, clearly searching for something. Kataya dared not guess what, but it seemed she found it.

"Talk to me," the blonde woman demanded in her usual no-bullshit voice. Inoichi nodded and began.

"Danzo Shimura contacted me two weeks ago and informed me Itachi Uchiha was to be declared sane. He asked me if I wanted to help prevent it, and I asked how. They wanted me to come here and dig out any and all evidence I could that Dr. Okane could be declared unfitted for her job considering her... family history. Furthermore they want me to testify against you in court and defend my claim of Mr. Uchiha's insanity."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at that, but Inoichi continued his tale in an unwavering voice.

"Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined I would be wrong in doing so. These past few days have convinced me otherwise. Itachi Uchiha is sane. It's no longer a question of opinion. It's a question of proof. Part of that proof lies there on your desk. Also, regarding the evidence Mr. Shimura and his clients wanted me to find on Dr. Okane, I have found no such thing. Instead I have discovered that Kataya Okane is not only a very capable psychiatrist, she is also an excellent one."

Kataya looked down to hide a small smile tugging at her lips.

Tsunade did nothing to hide her smile. "That's good news. Well, for us anyway. I hope this means you will reconsider which side you support in court. I also hope you will tell Mrs. Utatane, Mr. Mitokado and their lawyer about your discoveries."

Her words seemed to trouble Dr. Yamanaka for a moment before he spoke. "I fear telling them will do no good. They stubbornly believe in their course and are convinced they will win the trial. But I have no intention of helping them achieve their goal, and I'll tell them as much," he explained calmly.

Kataya watched as her boss processed that information. "I see," the blonde began. "Dr. Yamanaka, needless to say you have already helped us tremendously by not wanting to testify against us, but... Would it be too much to ask that instead you testify _for_ us? To be honest, we'll need all the allies we can get, and your testimony might make all the difference in the world."

Both Tsunade and Kataya held their breaths, while Inoichi thought it over. One minute passed, and two, and three...

Upon noticing his hesitation Tsunade added, "If you feel uncomfortable testifying I understand. All we need is a written statement from you."

Inoichi took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, no. I'll... I'll testify."

Tsunade smiled. "I'll call Kakashi."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Kaya! We have to get back before Suigetsu starts to worry. Dinner is probably ready by now."<p>

It was Christmas Eve, the 24th of December, the night of the birth of Jesus Christ, and Karin and Kataya were in the only supermarket, that was still open, buying dessert.

"Don't sweat it honey, it's only six pm. I'm sure the guests will wait for us. We have the dessert after all. Now focus! What are we missing?"

Karin looked at the items in the shopping cart with a frown. "Well, we have fruitcake, pudding and marzipan... What about champagne?"

Kataya nodded and left to find the beverage. She returned with a bottle in each hand and an alluring grin on her face. The redhead rolled her eyes at her best friend, but she couldn't help smiling back. "Let's get outta here."

Outside the sun was long past gone and the gusty wind and snowfall they had left in favour of the supermarket, had grown to an all out blizzard. The two girls had to fight to the teeth just to get to Kataya's silver-grey car, let alone get it out of the parking lot and onto the road, without getting stuck in the snow.

The roads had clearly been salted recently, but they remained too slippery for comfort. Especially for Kataya, who had never been a particularly good driver in even the best of circumstances. The snow would not stop falling, and the wind picked up. When they left the city, the roads got worse. Karin had trouble seeing where the road ended and the ditch began because of the snow, and Kataya was doing no better. The further away from the city they got, the darker it became.

Slowly but surely the car sped up.

"Kaya, slow down, for Christ's sake!"

"I'm trying, but there's too much ice on the road! I can't see a fucking thing!"

The car started to slide, and Karin found herself grabbing her seat to not loose balance. They went faster and faster, until it was clear that Kataya had lost control of the car. Karin looked at her friend, who sat rigid in fear at the wheel.

"Slam the breaks! Kataya, slam the fucking breaks!"

Kataya did.

The car got slung from the road and into a big pile of snow. The violent halt triggered the airbag in the car, but Karin still banged her head on the car door. After the car stopped, the world slowed down around them, and neither said anything for a while. Then Kataya broke the silence.

"Are you okay?"

Karin could feel her head pounding, and when she moved, her limbs ached. She pushed down the airbag and sat up straight. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm good."

Kataya tried to start the car, but it simply died with a complaining sputter. She tried again with the same result.

The silence fell again until Karin had enough sense to fish her phone out of her pocket. She took one look at the screen, and felt all hope of a nice quiet Christmas leaving her.

"No signal. There's no signal."

She got out of the car and was nearly knocked over by the wind. She looked at her phone, held it a little higher, went around the car and looked again. Still no signal. She got back inside the car.

"We're stuck here."

Karin was dimly aware that Kataya got out of the car, presumably to see just how stuck they were. After five minutes she got back in.

"We could always call 911. I'm pretty sure you don't need a signal for that," the brunette suggested.

Karin shook her head. "Don't bother. I'm just worried about Suigetsu. Are you sure the weather's too bad to walk in?"

Kataya nodded. "We'd get lost. And freeze to death too, in all likelihood."

A low grumble escaped Karin's stomach. She turned around in her seat and grabbed the bag from the supermarket.

"At least we have desert. Champagne?"

Karin looked at Kataya, who in turn was looking at the bottle of alcohol. The pair's eyes met and Kataya smiled. "Why not?"

The redhead smiled back, opened the bottle, drank, and handed it to her friend. "You know, if you wanted us to get hammered on Christmas, you could've just said so. No need to drive us in the ditch."

Kataya laughed and took a swing at the champagne. "I work in mysterious ways."

The bottle passed between them until it was empty, before Karin broke out the fruitcake. They had no forks or knives, so they used their hands. As Karin turned to grab the second bottle of champagne, she caught a glimpse of Kataya. She had that look in her eyes that instantly gave away her thoughts.

"You in there, Kaya?"

Her friend didn't react. Then after a while she said, "Do you think, they even know it is Christmas?"

Karin needed no explanation to understand, who she was talking about. "Kinda hard for them not to, you know, with all the decoration and stuff."

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. It's just... I don't know. I need more champagne. And marzipan."

Karin scoffed. "You can't eat marzipan raw."

The psychiatrist laughed. "Oh yeah? Watch me heathen."

The wind was not audible anymore, and the radio was working as well as the car, so not a sound was heard. But still Karin would not call it silent. She could hear the quiet echo of snow falling outside, the sound of her own breath in the air around her, and the laughter of her best friend. She could hear the bells of Christmas ringing loud and clear, even if it was only in her mind, and never had Karin felt the spirit of Christmas more, than she did in that very moment.

She looked at Kataya stuffing her mouth with marzipan and champagne. "Merry Christmas baby."

The brunette turned her head and looked at her with a smile. "Merry fucking Christmas."


End file.
